Volver
by Paola Walker
Summary: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy tuvieron una relación después de la guerra, pero cuando todo salió mal, Hermione huyó a París. Ahora, un año más tarde tiene que regresar a casa y descubrir lo que el destino tiene preparado para su regreso a casa. ¡Dramione!
1. Volver

**Hola (:**

 **Espero disfruten este primer capítulo, los dejo leer**

 **PW**

* * *

Hermione dio una última revisada a su baúl, al parecer no faltaba nada más. Exhalo, tomó un sorbo de su taza humeante de café y miró por la ventana, donde se veían viejos y bonitos edificios blancos y un poco más lejos la torre Eiffel, vaya iba a extrañar esa vista. Se permitió admirarlo un poco más, pero recordó que su avión salía en una hora.

Recorrió el pequeño departamento por si olvidaba algo más, pero al recorrerlo varias veces se dio cuenta que no faltaba nada, tal vez solo su ganas de volver a Londres. Tomó su baúl, su bolso y salió hacia el aeropuerto. Antes de abordar el avión, leyó una vez más la carta que Harry le había enviado un par de semanas atrás, donde le pedía volver a Londres.

Una hora y media después, Hermione encontró a Harry justo fuera de la sala donde acaba de recoger su equipaje. Corrió a abrazarlo y soltó un par de lágrimas en los hombros de su mejor amigo.

-¡Ya estás aquí!- dijo Harry también con lagrimas

-No me volveré a alejar aunque me lo pidas…- Hermione sabía que después del fracaso de la relación con Ginny, Harry había tenido tiempos difíciles

-¡Granger!- gritó una chica alta con el cabello negro y una piel blanca y tersa

-¿Parkinson?- Hermione recibió el torpe abrazo de Pansy Parkinson

-Habría llegado antes, pero Potter- hecho una mala mirada a Harry- olvido recogerme.

-Lo bueno es que estás aquí- abrazó a su amiga y dejo que la guiarán hasta el automóvil

Hermione y Pansy se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas cuando ambas, junto con Draco Malfoy, meses después de la guerra habían vuelto a Hogwarts con una brigada para ayudar a reconstruir el castillo. Draco y Hermione habían salido cerca de un año, hasta que las circunstancias hicieron que la relación terminará y que Hermione volará a París sin volver siquiera hablar con Draco.

Harry acompaño a las amigas al departamento que solían compartir antes, de acuerdo con Pansy todo seguía igual como cuando Hermione se fue. Harry subió el baúl a la recamara de Hermione y aceptó quedarse a comer con las amigas. Harry tampoco la había tenido fácil, Ginny había rechazado su propuesta de matrimonio años atrás, según ella quería enfocarse a su carrera y a viajar por todo el mundo.

Una vez que Harry se fue de la casa de las amigas, Pansy ayudó a Hermione a desempacar y a acomodar sus cosas. Comenzaron bastante relajadas, pero a la mitad del baúl prefirieron utilizar magia y que esta se encargara del resto.

-Yo no sé porque sigues prefiriendo la transportación muggle- reprochaba Pansy- es lenta y aburrida…

-Hay algo en la ventana- anunció Hermione, se levantó sosteniendo su varita en alto y al acercarse encontró dos lechuzas fuera de la ventana

Quitó con cuidado la carta de cada lechuza, una para Pansy y una para Hermione. Les acarició un poco y lanzó a Pansy su carta para que la leyera.

-Vaya, las noticias vuelan rápido.- dijo Pansy- Ya saben que volviste.

En las cartas se leía:

 _El Ministerio de Magia de Londres, Anuncia que el día de mañana, a las siete de la noche se llevará a cabo una gala conmemorativa para celebrar el cumpleaños número 817 del presidente de la cámara de asuntos legales mágicos._

 _El presidente de la cámara, también agradece al ministerio de magia de Francia por la valoración tan alta que hicieron a la Srita. Hermine Granger que no solo es una pieza elemental en el ministerio sino una sobreviviente de la guerra._

 _Los esperamos, el día de mañana._

 _Pd: No olviden está carta, ya que solo podrá tener acceso mostrando la invitación._

 _Primer Ministro._

-¡Obviamente no iremos!- Dijo Pansy- ¿Quién quiere ir al cumpleaños de un vejestorio?

-Es mi nuevo jefe…

-¡¿Dejaste tu oficina en París para venir a trabajar con alguien que tiene 800 años?! Voy a matar a Potter, ¿Cómo te obliga a volver?

-No es culpa de Harry, dime que no me extrañabas

-Tienes razón- Pansy abrazó a Hermione- Te extrañé y sé que Draco también.

-Basta Pansy, no comiences…

-Es enserio, desde que te fuiste volvió a ser el mismo mujeriego de antes, nada serio. Pero siempre que se le pasan un poco las copas, comienza a llamar a todas sus "noviecitas": Hermione. Si eso no es extrañarte, no sé lo que será.

Al siguiente día, cuando Pansy regresó de su rutina matutina (una hora corriendo y otra en el gimnasio) preparo el desayuno, huevos estrellados para Hermione y fruta con avena para ella. Fue a despertar a su amiga y cuando ambas terminaron el desayuno salieron en busca de su vestido.

No es que ambas fueran amantes de la ropa, pero a Hermione le relajo demasiado poder pasar tiempo con Pansy, había extrañado tener alguien con quien poder pasar todo el día. No había estado completamente sola en París, pero casi todo el día se la pasaba en la oficina y al llegar a su casa lo único que hacía era dormir y los fines de semana le gustaba ir a los museos o jardines que París podía ofrecerle.

Llegó la hora de la gala, las amigas llegaron al ministerio, Hermione tuve que quedarse en la entrada saludando y recibiendo abrazos, Pansy por el otro lado huyó con Blaise hacia el bar provisional que habían colocado, donde estaban Harry y Ron.

-¡Pans!- saludó Ron- Te he extrañado, tonta

-Yo más, tonto- Pansy sofocó a Ron en un abrazo- ¿cómo está mi Weasley favorito?

-Potter, Weasley- saludó Blaise con un movimiento de cabeza- Pans, voy a saludar por allá

Los tres vieron a Blaise alejarse de ellos para acercarse a un par de personas que ninguno de los tres reconocieron.

-Tu novio se va, ¿por qué no te vas con él?- preguntó Harry pero Pansy lo ignoró, los tres vieron a Hermione acercarse casi corriendo hacia ellos.

-Está aquí, Draco está aquí- dijo Hermione limpiando sus manos en el vestido

-Granger, que esperabas. También trabaja en el ministerio es obvio que vendría… - dijo Pansy, tomó a Hermione del brazo y la llevó a lavarse la cara.

El agua fría hizo el efecto esperado, Hermione estaba más relajado. Salió del baño escuchando como Pansy se quejaba de la actitud de Harry hacia ella, pero las dos se quedaron heladas cuando Draco Malfoy iba caminando hacia su dirección con una sonrisa ladeada en la cara.

Tenía un año que Hermione no le veía, y la última vez que lo hizo le aventó un libro pesado a la cabeza, lo maldijo y salió corriendo del departamento de Draco. No había cambiado nada, salvo su rubio cabello ahora estaba un poco más corto, su andar seguía siendo el mismo y su sonrisa se borró en cuanto vio a Hermione.

-Pansy, te ves hermosa como siempre- abrazó a su amiga y después dirigió su mirada Hermione- volviste… ¿cuándo?

-Ayer- dijo Hermione buscando los ojos de Draco, pero él había agachado la mirada, pasaron unos segundos para que Draco enfrentara la mirada de Hermione

-Me alegra, bienvenida. Qué bueno que están las dos juntas, quiero darles una noticia

Pansy y Hermione compartieron una mirada rápida, inmediatamente después un joven pasó con copas de champagne, inconscientemente los tres tomaron una copa y esperaron a que Draco terminara su copa. (Que había bebido de un trago)

-Me voy a casar- Anunció Draco

-¿Qué? Ni siquiera sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien, mucho menos tan formal como para casarte con ella. NO DRACO MALFOY, escúchame bien, no vas a casarte. No si puedo impedirlo…

-Felicidades- dijo Hermione sin ninguna expresión en su rosto, bebió su copa de un golpe y dejo que Pansy siguiera reprendiendo a Draco. Sin escuchar una sola palabra de lo que ambos decían, dejo que su mente viajará lejos de ahí.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado!**

 **Gracias por leer el primer capítulo.**

 **PW**


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Hola!**

 **Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos. Son las mejores!**

 **besos.**

 **pd. Eet de Regina Spektor fue parte de mi inspiración para este capítulo (:**

* * *

 _-¡Hermione,Draco!- gritaba una chica pelinegra- ¿por qué tardan tanto?_

 _Hermione trataba de seguir a Pansy con la mirada, pero jamás la había visto tan feliz, llena de energía corriendo de un lado para otro por los jardines de Hogwarts. Después de perder de vista a Pansy, Hermione posó sus ojos en su acompañante, quien trataba de disminuir su paso para caminar junto a ella. Reprimía una sonrisa, también estaba feliz, no tanto como Pansy, pero lo trataba de disminuir, incluso mordió su labio un par de veces para reprimir una sonrisa._

 _-No tienes que ocultar tu felicidad, no porque te vea sonreír quiere decir que dejarás de ser el mismo Malfoy de slytherin que me odia más que nadie en el mundo mágico. Prometo no decirle a nadie_

 _-No te odio, Granger. Es difícil odiarte. – Trato de encontrarse con los ojos de ella, pero Hermione se había volteado lo suficientemente rápido para evadir su mirada._

 _-Debemos de encontrar a Pans, ¿qué tal si se vuelve a perder? La última vez estaba cerca del bosque prohibido sin su varita, ¿sabes lo que pudo haberle pasado? Las criaturas aún no están muy contentas…_

 _-Sobrevirará, ven- Tomó su brazo para dirigirla hacia otro lado, caminaron unos metros más y pudieron notar el sauce boxeador de lejos- Hermione Granger, hay algo en ti que encuentro sumamente interesante_

 _Hermione comenzó a reír, trato de ocultar su risa con la mano, pero no paraba de reír. Observó a Draco mientras él la veía extrañada .Cuando su ataque de risa paso, habló - ¿En serio Malfoy? ¿Eso dices a todas tus amiguitas? ¿Les das un paseo mágico y después dices esa línea taaan mala?_

-¡La señorita Hermione Granger!- una gran onda de aplausos se extendieron por todo el lugar, Hermione no notó el reflector que apuntaba hacia ella, su mente estaba a kilómetros de ahí. Pansy trató de hacerla reaccionar pero nada funcionaba hasta que Ron, quien ahora estaba a su lado derecho le dio un leve golpe en las costillas.

Hermione reaccionó rápidamente, tomó el brazo que le ofrecía Harry para subir a su lado al podio donde le estaban llamando. Le habían otorgado un premio por su lucha contra los derechos de las mujeres-centuaro en París; lo recibió con un pequeño discurso, posó a lado de su nuevo jefe para una foto y después volvió con sus viejos amigos.

Draco no quitó la vista de ella, se permitió observarla mientras le otorgaban su premio. Se veía recuperada. Después de la guerra y de todo el tiempo que llevó la reconstrucción del castillo, Hermione siempre estaba cansada, con bolsas bajo los ojos y demasiados kilos menos. Viéndola en el podio hablando de derechos, que en realidad a él no le importaban, se dio cuenta que estaba mejor, ya no tenía cara de mal humor, había recuperado peso y su cara estaba radiante. París le había hecho bien, lo contrario de lo que París le había hecho a él.

¿Por qué dejo ir a Hermione a París? Por idiota, no había otra respuesta y Pansy se lo recordaba cada que lo veía. Pero ella se quiso ir, nada de lo que Draco hiciera serviría para detenerla, si ella se quería ir, se iría. ( Y se fue. )

Las primeras semanas seguía esperanzado de que ella volvería y que todo sería como antes, pero después de los dos meses, supo que nada la haría volver. Jamás imaginó que una carta de Potter la haría volver, en ese caso habría obligado al cara rajada a escribir una carta lo antes posible. Pansy fue la encargada decirle que Hermione volvería, claro, ella le había jurado a Harry y a Hermione que no diría nada de su regreso a Londres, pero Pansy no tenía secretos con Draco. Y le dijo, esperanzada en que su amigo retomara su vida, que dejará de salir con una mujer diferente cada noche, que dejará de trabajar tanto para evadir a sus amigos, que ideara un plan para recuperarla a su regreso. Pero todo el esfuerzo de Pansy, había sido en vano.

 _-Me voy a casar- Anunció Draco_

 _-¿Qué? Ni siquiera sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien, mucho menos tan formal como para casarte con ella. NO DRACO MALFOY, escúchame bien, no vas a casarte. No si puedo impedirlo…_

Si, eso fue lo que dijo cuando vio a Hermione, ¿Por qué no pudo preguntarle, por que Potter había sido él único capaz de hacerla volver? ¿Por qué no preguntó que tal la había pasado en París? ¿Por qué tuvo que abrir su boca para dar semejante anuncio? De nuevo, por idiota.

Al siguiente día, Draco uso los polvos flu para aparecer en el departamento de Blaise, la llegada de Hermione aún lo inquietaba; necesitaba profundamente un par de tragos para olvidar que había vuelto. Lo encontró sumamente gracioso, puesto que hace unos días bebía para olvidar que Hermione se había ido.

-¿Blaise?- preguntó Draco a una sala vacía- ¿estás aquí? Vamos al pub, prometo no decirle a Pansy si coqueteas con otra chica…

-¡Draco Malfoy!- Pansy salió de una recamara leyendo una vieja edición del profeta-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

Blaise salió detrás de ella, sonrió hacia su amigo, pero borró la sonrisa de su cara en cuanto Pansy lo volteó a ver con una mirada severa- ¿No deberías de estar planeando una boda, en vez de estar pervirtiendo a mi novio?

-¿Sigues molestas?-

-¡Merlín!, ¿Qué si sigo molesta? Por supuesto que sí- Pegó en el sillón con una edición vieja del profeta- ¿Tú?, ¿Tú sabias de esa dichosa boda?- Comenzó a golpear a Blaise en el brazo con el mismo periódico

-yo-yo…- tartamudeo Blaise pero Pansy lo interrumpió

-Me voy, no soporto ver a ninguno de los dos- Aventó el periódico contra Draco, tomó su bolsa y se dirigió a la chimenea para desaparecer en llamas verdes.

Pansy había tomado bastante mal la noticia, peor de lo que hubiese imaginado. Pero Draco se encargaría de eso después, tal vez la pondría a cargo de la decoración de la boda o de las invitaciones y con eso estaba seguro que a Pansy se le olvidaría porque estaba molesta.

Draco y Blaise compartían alegremente el par de tragos que Draco había prometido pagar. A pesar de solo ser las dos de la tarde, el pub estaba bastante lleno de gente curiosa que no dejaban de mirar al par de amigos, claro un famoso ex mortifago, ex novio de Hermione Granger, claro que iban a mirar con curiosidad. Draco bebió su trago de un golpe dispuesto a salir del pub, pero por la enorme ventana reconoció a Hermione y a Harry en la cafetería de enfrente.

-Gracias por venir, Herm- Harry ordenó un café y le sonrió a la coqueta mesera, cuando esta se fue, volvió a hablar- ¿Qué paso con Malfoy?

-Pansy probablemente está con Blaise, así que saliendo de aquí pode darme un baño de burbujas con música muggle

-¿Así de mal?- preguntó Harry notando que obviamente Hermione no quería hablar de eso

-Se va a casar, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer- miró por la ventana y le pareció reconocer una rubia cabellera, pero pensó que probablemente su mente estaba alucinando.

-Herm, se que también regresaste por él, porque lo extrañas tanto como él a ti-

-Yo volví porque mi mejor amigo me lo pidió. – Tomó la mano de Harry- además, no puedo extrañarlo, no debo. Todo el año que estuve con él lo único que hacíamos era pelear…

-Pero se aman, y todos nos damos cuenta de eso.

-No es suficiente, Harry.

Después de salir de la cafetería, permitió que Harry la acompañara hasta su casa. Se despidió de su amigo prometiendo comer al siguiente día juntos, e hizo exactamente lo que le había dicho a su mejor amigo; preparó la tina con burbujas y esencias de lavanda recogió su cabello ahora esponjado por el vapor, se sumergió en la tina y dejo que la dulce voz de Regina Spektor inundara el cuarto de baño.

Cerró los ojos unos minutos, relajando su mente y tratando de dejar de pensar en Draco _¿Con quién demonios se iba a casar?¿Por qué no fue a buscarla a París si la amaba tanto como Harry dice?. ¿Había olvidado Draco lo que era Hermione para él?_

Cuando notó que la música se había detenido abrió los ojos. Sin la música, el departamento estaba en completo silencio, esperó unos segundos esperanzada de escuchar la voz de Pansy quejarse por la música, pero nada paso.

Dos segundos más.

Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse, escuchó los ligeros pasos por el recibidor. Algo le decía que no era Pansy, ella no era tan callada, jamás. Sus instintos la hicieron envolver su cuerpo en una toalla, tomar el florero que decoraba el baño y salir en busca del intruso.

-¿En verdad pensabas atacar a alguien con un florero de plástico?- llamaron atrás de ella cuando se adentró en la cocina. No tuvo que voltear para saber de quién era esa voz burlona.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Draco?-

-Pansy se volvería loca si falta su florero…- recorrió a Hermione con la mirada. Sintió el cabello de la nuca erizarse. Se acercó a ella, quitó el florero de sus manos y después poso sus dedos fríos en los brazos desnudos de Hermione.

-Draco, ¿cómo entras-?- pero sus palabras fueron consumidas por el apasionado beso que Draco había dado a su boca.

Pansy recorría furiosa las calles, ¿cómo se atrevía Draco a casarse?, cuando ella sabía perfectamente que él amaba a Hermione y que había pasado los últimos meses llorándole en silencio. Estaba tan furiosa que cuando salió del departamento de Blaise, no se dio cuenta que había pronunciado mal su destino y terminó en una tienda de segunda mano. Cansada, se detuvo para poder desaparecer y llegar más rápido a su casa.

-¿Parkinson?- Harry se detuvo en seco cuando reconoció a la bruja

-¡Lo que me faltaba, encontrarme con Potter!- alzó las manos hacia el cielo- Ahora no, tengo que llegar a casa antes de que Hermione la llene de música muggle.

-¿con quién se va a casar Malfoy?- preguntó Harry

-Si supiera Potter, no estaría aquí en medio de la calle hablando contigo. Estaría planeando el funeral de esa zorra y de Draco.

\- Hermione se volverá loca si Malfoy se llega a casar, aunque no lo quiera aceptar. Tenemos que hacer algo, Parkinson y rápido.

-¡Obviamente Potter! Ya he pensado varias cosas...- Sonrió maliciosamente, caminó hacia una librería y Harry le siguió torpemente.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leerme!**

 **Paola W.**


	3. Capítulo 3: La Madriguera

**Hola! ¿Cómo están?**

 **Muchas gracias por sus follows y sus favoritos, me hacen sumamente feliz.**

 **Las dejo leer, PW.**

* * *

 _-¿Hermione?- llamó Harry al entrar junto con Pansy- ¿Qué pasa?_

 _Hermione estaba sentada en la sala de su casa, envuelta en una toalla, con la mirada perdida, el cabello esponjado y los labios morados. Sus dientes castañeaban de frío, estar envuelta únicamente en una toalla a la mitad de otoño, no era muy buena idea. Si no reaccionaba pronto, podría llegar a sufrir un resfrío o algo peor. Pansy azotó la puerta al entrar, pensando que eso haría reaccionar a su amiga, pero su intento fue inútil. Se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado. Se dio cuenta que traía en sus manos el florero del baño de arriba._

 _-¿Hermione te paso algo? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?- preguntó Pansy preocupada, quitó el florero de sus manos, hizo un movimiento con su varita y apareció un abrigo sobre los hombros de Hermione. Pasando varios minutos, Hermione reaccionó al calor generado por el abrigo, comenzó a parpadear rápidamente, encontró los ojos preocupados verdes de Harry, quitó el abrigo de sus hombros y subió sin decir ni una sola palabra a ninguno de sus amigos._

 _Pansy no volvió a ver a Hermione en lo que restaba del día, ella y Harry decidieron no molestar y ponerse a idear su plan para reunir a Draco y a Hermione de nuevo. Harry estuvo hasta más entrada la noche, Pansy prácticamente lo corrió; le dijo que estaba cansada de su cara rajada. Sin Harry ahí, Pansy preparó un poco de té y subió a la recamara de Hermione, dio tres leves golpes en la puerta para anunciarse y entró. Hermione estaba meditando en el piso, ya estaba vestida y su cabello también había vuelto a la normalidad. Abrió solo uno ojo para ver a Pansy y tomó la taza de té._

 _-Mañana iré contigo a correr- anunció Hermione- tengo mucho de que huir._

Draco Malfoy estaba molesto, era la tercera vez que la hostess se acercaba a preguntarle si lo hacía pasar o si aún esperaría a alguien más. Solamente rodó los ojos y dio por hecho de que no quería ser molestado. La impaciente hostess del restaurante sonrió levemente, volviendo a su estación de trabajo. Draco, se acercó al incomodo sillón individual que ofrecía la entrada del restaurante, desabotono su saco y una vez sentado no dejo de ver el reloj, hasta que escucho los tacones de aguja de Pansy pegar en el piso de madera, alzó la vista para esperar la disculpa de Pansy, pero ella solo se acercó a la hostess, dio su nombre y llamaron a ambos. Aún si saludarse, siguieron hasta llegar a su mesa, aceptaron las cartas y cuando la chica se fue, Draco habló.

-Llegaste tarde- acusó Draco. Pansy examinaba la carta sin despegar sus ojos azules

-Tenía trabajo- Alzó unos segundos la mirada a su amigo pero volvió rápidamente a la carta

-¿Sigues molesta?- Cerró la carta y espero la respuesta de su mejor amiga con impaciencia.

-¿Podemos disfrutar de la cena? Tuve un pésimo día en el trabajo y sinceramente no tengo ganas de discutir contigo. No cuando se que diga lo que te diga, harás lo que quieras.

-Pans, no fue mi intención ocultarte algo tan importante como mi compromiso, pero…

-¡Pero nada, Draco! Por Merlín, yo no tengo secretos contigo, nunca. No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho. Es tu compromiso, no me importa con quien te vas a casar, pero debiste haberlo dicho.

-¿En verdad no te importa? ¿No quieres saber?-

-No, me da lo mismo sé que no es Hermione. Sé que no podrás tener una relación, mucho menos un compromiso con alguien que no sea ella.- Examinó la expresión de Draco unos segundos antes de volver a hablar- Mira esa cara de idiota que pones al oír su nombre. ¡Hermione, Hermione, Hermione!

-No seas infantil, ¡Merlín! , nunca puedo tener una simple cena contigo.-

Pansy no volvió a hablar más que para ordenar su cena, Draco por el otro lado había comenzando a narrar todo lo que había hecho desde hace dos semanas que no se veían, (o dos semanas desde que Hermione había vuelto) Normalmente era al revés, Pansy hablaba y Draco escuchaba, pero Pansy estaba harta y molesta con Draco, y él no quería compartir la cena en completo silencio. Después de haber ordenado el postre, Draco se dio cuenta que iba a ser imposible en contentar a su mejor amiga, recordó el as bajo la manga que tenía. Estaba seguro que eso la pondría feliz de nuevo.

-Besé a Hermione el día después de su llegada, ¿Ya estás feliz?-

-¿Qué tu qué?- gritó Pansy, varias parejas en el restaurante los voltearon a ver. Draco repitió su confesión y sonrió satisfactoriamente- Tu sí que eres un grandísimo trol. ¿Cómo se te ocurre, Draco?, ¡¿Un día después de su llegada y de tu estúpido anuncio?! No sé cómo vas a solucionar todo lo que has hecho.

…

 _Parte 2_

-¿'Mione? ¿Me estas poniendo atención?- Era la segunda vez que Harry intentaba mantener una conversación con Hermione, Ron ya se había hartado hacía veinte minutos atrás de la falta de interés de la castaña y había salido con Bill a buscar leña.

El trío había aceptado la invitación de Molly Weasley a pasar el fin de semana en la madriguera, al parecer extrañaba las grandes comidas que compartían todos en familia. A demás quería celebrar el regreso de Hermione, quien dispuesta a intentar aprender un poco de cocina, paso toda la mañana escondida en la cocina con Molly intentando seguir las recetas, pero le resultaron más complicadas de lo que había pensado. No se rindió, pero cuando casi incendia el sartén, Molly la sacó de la cocina.

-Perdón Harry, ¿Qué decías de Ginny?- Hermione sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar todos sus pensamientos.

Harry estaba por contestar la pregunta, cuando Ron y Bill se acercaron de nuevo a ellos. No es que los hermanos de la pequeña pelirroja no supieran lo que había hecho con el corazón de Harry, pero él no se sintió cómodo para poder seguir hablando de ella.

-¿Así que las mujeres centauro?- preguntó Bill cuando fue obvio el pequeño silencio incomodo se presento.

Hermione sonrió hacia Bill, era lo que le encantaba de los Weasley, siempre sabían cómo sacar a la gente de un mal rato. Se distrajo contando un poco de las investigaciones que había hecho en París, después de casi media hora el único interesado seguía siendo Bill. Se sentaron juntos a la hora de la cena, para que Hermione pudiera seguir contando su historia, incluso Fleur se unió un rato a ellos, pero después ayudo a Molly a terminar la cena.

-Vaya Hermione, es increíble lo que haces- dijo Bill- deberías de visitarnos más seguido. Fleur y yo estaríamos encantados de recibirte.

-Hermione, mi niña- llamó Molly- ¿Podrías llamar a Ronald y Harry? Me parece que iba a jugar quidditch un rato. La cena se va a enfriar…

Hermione prometió que pronto iría a visitar a Bill, sonrió a la matriarca de los Weasley y salió de la madriguera. Admiró el anochecer desde el pórtico y después camino hacia la parte de atrás de la madriguera para buscar a sus mejores amigos. Pero no tuvo suerte, probablemente estaba volando demasiado alto o en otro lugar. En su regreso a la madriguera, tenía el presentimiento de que alguien la observaba desde los pastizales. Tomó su varita con fuerza y corrió hacia los pastizales, sin dificultad encontró al intruso. Asustada, apretó su varita contra el blanco y terso pómulo de Draco Malfoy. Sin hacer movimientos bruscos, Draco alzó los brazos en símbolo de derrota.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Hermione pegando más su varita

-Muy graciosa, Granger- Dijo Draco llenó de sarcasmo, pero se identificó cuando se dio cuenta que Hermione no bromeaba

-Draco Malfoy no tendría absolutamente nada que hacer aquí- Hermione bajo su varita y lanzó una mirada llena de enojo hacia él.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesitaba hablar contigo…- Trató de tomar la mano de Hermione, pero ella fue más rápida y logró apartarse. – Pansy dijo que estarías aquí el fin de semana.

Hermione comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, quería alejarse de él, pero él la comenzó a seguir. Segundos después, Harry y Ron aparecieron frente a ellos. El instinto de ambos, fue colocarse frente a Hermione y apuntar sus varitas hacia Draco. Nadie dijo nada ni se movió hasta que la regordeta figura de la señora Weasley se asomó por el pórtico. El primero en bajar su varita fue Ron, Harry tardó unos segundos más.

-¡Draco Malfoy! Que sorpresa tan agradable- gritó Molly desde la entrada- ven aquí chico, cada vez estás más flaco, seguro no te alimentas bien. Rápido niños, que la cena se está enfriando.

Draco se rehusó varias veces, pero la señora Weasley insistió tanto que Draco no tuvo otra alternativa más que aceptar. Camino hacia la madriguera, seguido por Ron, quien no le quitó la vista de encima, Harry y Hermione se quedaron atrás. Al llegar al pórtico, Molly abrazó fuertemente a Draco, (más de lo necesario) después le dio un leve golpe en la espalda y lo obligo a entrar. Una vez dentro Draco intentaba quitar el lodo de sus zapatos con encantamientos, pero no podía recordar el hechizo y solo lograba cambiar el color del lodo. Escucho a Hermione bufar a su lado, ella hizo un movimiento leve e hizo desaparecer el lodo en cuestión de segundos. Molesta, lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a la cocina, para tener un poco de privacidad. Pero Bill los interceptó obligándolos dirigirse hacia la mesa.

Draco ocupó el lugar vació de Ginny, mientras que Hermione volvió hacia su lugar junto a Bill. Desde ahí Hermione no quitó los ojos de Draco, quien acababa de comenzar una plática con el señor Weasley, no sabía sobre qué, pero imagino que era de trabajo, pues ambos se veían bastantes serios.

 _-Vamos Draco, ven conmigo- rogó Hermione- Una navidad con los Weasley no te hará nada… hazlo por mí._

 _-No, ya he dicho que no pasaré Navidad, esperando a que Molly Weasley me dé un suéter tejido.- Tomó la mano de Hermione y continuó- Ni por mucho que me ruegues iré, Herms. Lo que menos quiero en esta vida es pisar un pie en casa de los Weasley._

 _-No seas así, tu madre irá con su familia. No quiero que pases Navidad solo… Verás que los Weasley te aceptarán sin problemas, Molly dijo que hará pastel de calabaza._

 _-Tal vez vaya con Blaise y Pansy a Canadá, no estaré solo- anunció Draco- Nunca en tu vida, me verás en casa de los Weasley, lo lamento Hermione, pero no iré contigo está Navidad._

Y con ese recuerdo, Hermione siguió observando cada movimiento y cada palabra que decía Draco durante la cena en la madriguera. ¿Por qué Draco había ido? ¿Por qué ahora si quería convivir con los Weasley? Debió de haberlo hecho cuando eran novios, no ahora que se va a casar con alguien más.

* * *

 **Eso es todo por este capítulo, trataré de actualizar rápido, lo prometo.**

 **No olviden dejarme sus reviews diciéndome que piensan de la historia hasta ahora o sus teorías de con quien esta comprometido Draco!**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leerme!**

 **Paola Walker.**


	4. Capítulo 4: Astoria

**¡Holaaaaaa!**

 **Traigo otro capítulo para ustedes, quiero agradecerles sus favoritos y alertas. Son lo mejor!**

 **Me hacen feliz, PW**

* * *

Draco Malfoy estaba en su oficina, su junta semanal tenía apenas diez minutos de haber terminado, tenía mucho trabajo para la próxima semana pero claramente su mente parecía estar aún en la madriguera. No debió de haberla seguido hasta allá, no debió de haber aceptado la invitación de Molly Weasley y definitivamente no debió de haber hecho enojar a Hermione, quien ahora estaba más furiosa que nunca. Y la entendía, por fin el estaba entendiendo como ser parte del mundo de Hermione Granger, demasiado tarde. Pero empezó a añorar el tiempo perdido, ¡Por Merlín! Fue su novio por un poco más de un año y nunca fue capaz de cenar en la madriguera, de tratar de convivir con los gemelos o de soportar el lloriqueo de Potter porque la más joven de la familia pelirroja lo dejó. Jamás fue capaz de ver más allá de las buenas curvas o inteligencia de Hermione, no pudo disfrutar de su mundo y ahora que estaba fuera de él, parecía querer ser parte de este más que nunca.

Suspiró, Draco Malfoy suspiró.

Dejo el papeleo pendiente sobre el escritorio, dispuesto a salir de la oficina y probablemente regresar hasta el siguiente día. Comenzó a guardar todo en el maletín negro de cuero cuando escucho la voz de su mejor amiga al otro lado de la puerta.

\- _Sybil_ \- llamó Pansy, Draco la pudo imaginar sentándose sobre el escritorio de la pobre secretaria- _¿En serio no me vas a decir con quien ha estado hablando Draco?_

Draco terminó de guardar sus cosas y recargó su oreja sobre la puerta para poder escuchar mejor.

- _Señorita Parkinson, mi jefe no me deja dar información personal_ \- contestó Sybil. Para fortuna de Draco, no sabía que tramaba Pansy, pero seguro nada bueno.

- _Escúchame bien Sybil, estoy organizando algo para Draco, necesito saber sus recientes contactos para poder incluirlos en la fiesta_ \- amenazó Pansy, Draco sabía que la ceja izquierda perfectamente depilada de Pansy estaba levantada. – _Si algo sale mal,_ _ **TU**_ _vas a pagarla ¿Entiendes? Me aseguraré que Draco sepa que fue_ _ **TU**_ _culpa si todo resulta un total fracaso._

Draco escucho a la secretaria buscar entre las hojas de pergamino que su agenda ofrecía, no podía dejar que Pansy se saliera con la suya, si necesitaba el contacto de alguien, él felizmente lo otorgaría, sin tener que amenazar a la secretaria con su trabajo. Se despegó de la puerta y la abrió rápida y ruidosamente antes de que la secretaria diera información.

-¡Draco!- Pansy bajo elegantemente del escritorio y corrió a los brazos de su rubio amigo- Justo venía a invitarte el almuerzo. ¿Vamos?

-Pans, hoy no puedo. Otro día estaría mejor- Masajeó su sien con los dedos de la mano

-¡Perfecto! Esta bien, otro día- Parecía que Pansy esperaba claramente la negativa de Draco, de hecho el creyó que ese era el plan de Pansy.

-¿Solo a eso venías?- Draco observo la mirada que Pansy dirigió a la secretaria, era obvio que la verdadera razón por la que había ido a su oficina, estaba fracasando.

-Si. No- dudó- este sábado en mi casa, haré una pequeña celebración por mi cumpleaños. Espero no lo hayas olvidado.

Esta vez, fue Draco el que miró a su secretaria, está asintió levemente esperando que Pansy no lo notará. Eso significaba que la joven ya se había hecho cargo del regalo para Pansy.

-Es el lunes, pero aún así quería celebrarlo. En fin, me voy- anunció Pansy. Dio un casto beso en la mejilla de Draco y lanzó una mirada mortal hacia la secretaria quien solo se encogió en su propio lugar.

Draco la vio salir de su área, pero en vez de dirigirse a la salida del ministerio, Pansy fue hacia el área de aurores, específicamente a la oficina de Potter. Draco observó como los pantalones de cuero que Pansy lucía aquella tarde robaban las miradas de todos, pero cuando la vio tocar en la puerta de Potter, volvió a su realidad, él iba a salir de la oficina, pasaría unas horas con su madre y después si el tiempo lo permitía iría a visitar a su prometida, esperando poder sacar a Granger de su mente…un rato.

…

-Señor, la señorita Parkinson está esperándolo- anunciaron a Harry

-¿Parkinson? ¿Pansy?- preguntó Harry sorprendido. Pero al haber mencionado su nombre, Pansy lo tomó como una invitación para entrar a la oficina. Decidida entro y se sentó frente al escritorio de Harry, cruzo la pierna y espero a que Harry excusara a la secretaria.

-Mira Potter, tampoco me caes bien. Pero mi primer plan fracaso, la secretaria no quiso darme los nombres y Draco apareció.

Harry rodó los ojos- ¿Ya pensaste la posibilidad de preguntarle directamente?

-¡Claro, porque hablar directamente con Draco siempre funciona!- gritó Pansy- Potter. El sábado te quiero en mi casa, tengo un nuevo plan para saber con quién demonios Draco se va a casar, comenzaré con la gente que conozco e iré descartando posibilidades. Teoría número uno: ASTORIA GREENGRASS. Lo intenté con Daph, pero cerró la puerta en mi cara cuando le pregunté.

Harry asintió levemente sin ver a Pansy, hizo un garabato en un papel para no olvidar el compromiso del sábado. La voz de Pansy, volvió a interrumpir la tranquilidad de su oficina.

-No olvides que tú tienes que descubrir si Herms aún está interesada, no le menciones nada.- Harry la vio levantarse del sillón y dirigirse a la salida, se permito admirar las caderas de Pansy, pero ella volteo y asustado escuchó lo que ella tenía que decir- Es mi cumpleaños, ponte algo lindo y por supuesto no olvides mi regalo.

El sábado por la mañana, Hermione estaba recostada en su cama con un gran libro entre las manos, era temprano pero Pansy había traído gente para arreglar la terraza para su cumpleaños. Decoradores, floristas, músicos y el catering, llegaron desde las seis de la mañana. Pansy nunca hacia algo pequeño ni casual, le quedo bastante claro a Hermione, quien no tenía ni la menor intención de estar en la fiesta, en realidad no era la fiesta lo que le molestaba, era la presencia de Draco. No quería que él estuviera buscando la oportunidad de estar a solas con Hermione y de nuevo intentar besarla o peor aún que la ignorará descaradamente.

Horas más tarde, Pansy golpeo levemente la puerta de la habitación, entro sin esperar la autorización de su compañera. Hermione estaba cepillando su enorme cabellera castaña frente al espejo. Pansy le ayudo a peinarla, aprobó la ropa de Hermione y después pidió la opinión de Hermione en lo que ella usaba. Un vestido con manga larga color verde se amoldaba al cuerpo de Pansy, pensó en usarlo con unos tacones altos, pero le pareció que estaría más cómoda con algo más bajo, Hermione estuvo de acuerdo en la decisión.

Pansy tomó de la mano a Hermione y ambas salieron hacia la terreza, varios invitados ya habían llegado, Harry Potter incluido, quien deslumbrado por la atención demás que recibía había decido ir hacia la barra de bebidas. No le convenía robar la atención en el cumpleaños de Pansy. Pansy hizo su entrada triunfal, mientras Hermione camino, perdón, corrió hacia Harry. Le dio un leve apretón en la mano y seguido chocaron sus copas.

-No es que me moleste, ¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Viniste a rescatarme de todos estás serpientes?- preguntó Hermione mirando desde lejos a sus viejos compañeros, recordaba a muy pocos, además de Zabini, Draco y las hermanas GreenGrass, Hermione no era capaz de identificar a nadie más, en realidad le pareció bastante triste. Pero aprovecho para mirar discretamente a Draco. Reía a lado de Zabini y un chico atractivo, el último era el que estaba hablando, Hermione pensó que tenía que ser simpático, de otra manera Draco no podría estar tan cerca de él. Inmediatamente, después de su observación, Hermione vio a una de las GreenGrass, le pareció que era Astoria, acercarse a Draco, darle un prolongado beso en el cachete y después dejo que Draco la tomara de las caderas para atraerla hacia él. Instantáneamente los ojos grises de Draco fueron a parar en los ojos de Hermione, ella disimulo y bebió de su copa vacía, pero el timbre sonó en el momento preciso escapando de la terraza. Era Ron, y su enorme regalo, Pansy iba a volverse loca al ver el tamaño de la caja que envolvía al regalo. Hermione lo recibió alegre y le acompaño de regreso a la terraza. Después de saludar a Pansy, Ron, Hermione y Harry compartieron una mesa observando cómo avanzaba la fiesta.

-¿Qué pasa Hermie?- preguntó Blaise aprovechando que Harry y Ron había abandonado sus lugares- ¿Por qué la cara larga? Es cumpleaños de mi novia, se te ve así se enojará.

-En realidad no tengo nada- dijo Hermione, Blaise tenía razón, tenía que mejorar su humor antes de que alguien más lo notara. Después observó como Astoria reía torpemente y se sentaba junto a Blaise, seguida por Draco.

-Estás molestas- Afirmo Draco tratando de disimular su sonrisa

-No- contesto sin titubear- solo aburrida

Inmediatamente la otra chica habló para volver a ganar la atención del rubio, cosa que a Hermione le pareció gracioso. Cuando Astoria trato de hacer reír a los apuestos jóvenes y ellos solo se rieron por compromiso. Hermione, tuvo suficiente, separo la silla y se levanto hacia la barra donde su amiga pelinegra acaba de llegar para servirse una copa.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto cuándo noto la cara de disgusto que su amiga lucia

-Nada, cree que estoy celosa de su amiga- señalo con la mirada a la mesa donde había estado hace unos segundos- Te apuesto lo que quieras a que va a querer sacar ventaja de mis "celos"

-No creo, tal vez exageras Hermie, ni siquiera a- se interrumpió así misma- Viene para acá…

-¿Me pueden regalar dos copas de champaña? Astoria quiere una copa...- dijo Draco con la media sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

Hermione sirvió las dos copas, las entrego y en cuanto el rubio desapareció, sonrió triunfante a su mejor amiga. Pansy sonrió de regreso, eso quería decir que Draco solo estaba usando a Astoria, si fuese su prometida, claramente la presentaría como tal.

-¡Pansy!- gritó el chico simpático que había estado minutos antes con Draco.

-¡Nott! ¿Dónde te has metido?- Pansy brincó a los brazos de Theo, Hermione queriendo dar un poco de espacio intentó alejarse, pero Theo le llamó antes de que ella pudiera huir totalmente.

-Granger, El tiempo te ha tratado bien- Vio como Hermione le sonrió, lo tomó como invitación para seguir hablando, principalmente de trabajo, pero el chico era realmente simpático, siendo capaz de realmente atraer la atención de Hermione. Pansy los dejo solos para volver con sus demás invitados, no sin antes ver como Draco no podía despegar la mirada de Hermione y Theo.

Draco los observaba desde lejos, imagino que la fiesta de Pansy iba a resultar fácil de manejar: ignorar a Hermione y dedicarse realmente a la cumpleañera, pero en cuanto las vio entrar juntas, supo que obviamente, su mente seguía en Hermione, muy a su pesar. Cuando encontró a Hermione mirando con atención a Astoria, Draco supo que debía de aprovecharse de eso. Pero ahora, Hermione estaba platicando con Theo Nott y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Sabía que su simpático amigo era de las pocas personas capaz de agradarle a cualquiera, Hermione incluida. Pensó varias veces en levantarse e interrumpir la amena platica, pero pudo notar que Blaise se había percatado de sus intenciones, y no le parecían las correctas.

Hermione ni siquiera había volteado hacia Draco, en verdad estaba prestando su completa atención a la plática, que después Potter y Weasley se acercaron. Del lado izquierdo de Draco, Astoria seguía riéndose torpemente para poder recuperar la atención que el rubio había dejado de darle desde hace tiempo. Draco pudo notar cuando Pansy se acercó a su mejor amiga, le susurró algo al oído, él fue capaz de leer los labios de Hermione agradeciéndole a Pansy el mensaje, después de abrazarla, ingreso al interior de la casa. Draco no lo dudo ni un segundo y la siguió.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- Interrogó Draco interponiéndose en el camino de Hermione

-Tengo que volver a París, Draco- intentó apartarlo, pero no lo consiguió

-¡No, Hermione! No vas a volver a huir…-

-No estoy huyendo, Malfoy. Es por trabajo- explicó- regreso el lunes.

-Te llevo a la estación, ve por tus cosas- Draco no estaba del todo convencido en dejarla irse a París de nuevo. ¿Qué pasaría si ella no volvía? de nuevo…

-¿Por qué no te ocupas de tus propios asuntos Draco? ¿Por qué no regresas con tu prometida?

-¿Astoria? Astoria no es con quien me voy a casar…

-Yo tampoco lo soy, así que dame permiso o me voy sin mis cosas. – Hermione por fin logro apartar a Draco de las escaleras, subió rápido y antes de entrar a su habitación regreso a la mirada al principio de las estas, Draco seguía parado ahí con la mirada perdida. Cuando se percató de la mirada de Hermione, Draco se permitió verla unos segundos a los ojos, después borro toda expresión de su cara y volvió a la terraza.

A pesar de no estar seguro si Hermione regresaría de París, Estaba debatiendo en su mente entre seguirla a París, tal como debió de haberlo hecho un año atrás. Pero un año después, ¿De qué serviría? , ¿De qué serviría ir detrás de ella si él ya se iba a casar? Y como Hermione se lo dijo, no con ella.

* * *

 **De nuevo quiero agradecerles por seguir esta historia! Espero no quitarle mucho tiempo, pero me gustaría ver sus reviews de que les esta pareciendo la historia hasta ahora. ¿Creen que Draco deba seguirla a París?**

 **Las invito también a leer mi otra historia "Es probable que olvide decir lo bien que te ves"**

 **Besoooooooos! PW. Gracias por leerme!**


	5. Capítulo 5: París

**¡Hola! un poco tarde pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo**

 **Muchas gracias a todas, me da mucho gusto que estén disfrutando la historia.**

 **¡No olviden dejar su review!**

 **PW.**

* * *

Un día después de la fiesta, Draco estaba recostado en la cama de Pansy, con la peor resaca que había experimentado en su vida. Escucho a Pansy llamarlo, pero solo cubrió su cabeza con la almohada más cerca, olía al perfume carísimo de su mejor amiga y en esos momentos le revolvió el estomago. Escucho que Pansy volvía a gritar, se incorporó y se dio cuenta que aún traía la ropa de ayer y ni siquiera se había quitado los zapatos, también notó que junto a él, Blaise roncaba tranquilamente. Pensó en dormirse de nuevo, pero el estomago estaba bastante revuelto como para dejarlo en paz. Se levantó y bajo a la cocina donde Pansy seguía llamándolo.

-¡Draco!- gritó Pansy sin darse cuenta de que él ya estaba en la misma habitación que ella- ¡Hasta que despiertas maldito holgazán!

Draco solo rodó los ojos y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, tomo la taza que su amiga le ofrecía y la vio intentar cocinar algo. Bebió el rico café combinado con la poción para curar la resaca, escuchaba a Pansy cantar hasta que ella se dio cuenta que la resaca en Draco había pasado. Él la vio buscar algo en su bolsa, vació todo y hasta el fondo había un boleto para un tren.

-Tengo que ir a París a dejarle unos documentos a Hermie…-

-Basta, Pansy- interrumpió Draco imaginando el plan maligno de Pansy

-Puedes tu llevárselos y yo… ¡Acompaño a tu prometida a la comida con tu madre!- Dijo Pansy como si hubiese encontrado la solución al mayor problema del mundo.

-Dije basta…- ¿Cómo Pansy se había enterado del compromiso con su madre?, no tenía ni la menor idea, pero estaba seguro que Pansy tenía otras intenciones.

-Nott está en París, tal vez mande con él los documentos- Pansy disfruto de ver como Draco lo estaba considerando, sabía que la mención de Theo era la pieza clave. Podía utilizar la ausencia de Draco para investigar su departamento, seguro ahí había información con su prometida. Era un plan arriesgado, pero Potter fue quien lo sugirió y como para Pansy, todo lo que planeaba Potter funcionaba, decidió intentarlo.

-Voy a escribirle a mi madre, por supuesto que no puedes ir en mi lugar a esa comida- dijo Draco tomando el boleto de la fina mano de su mejor amiga.

Después de discutir con Pansy varios minutos, él estaba decidido al no decir quien era su prometida, conociendo a Pansy, ya habría investigado todo de ella, hasta la tarea que no había entregado años atrás, la habría acosado tanto y fastidiado tanto que seguro ella ahora si encontraba una razón para dejarlo. ¿Qué haría Pansy Parkinson cuando se enterará quien era su prometida? Seguro, lo mataba… Salió con ese pensamiento para poder escribirle a su madre que tendrían que cancelar la comida, después escribió a su prometida disculpándose. Se despidió de Pansy, e inmediatamente volvió a su departamento, se dio un baño rápido y corrió hacia la estación de trenes.

Hermione estaba en la terraza del hotel admirando la torre Eiffel, no se había imaginado que tan rápido estaría de nuevo admirándola. Extrañaba París y su olor a mantequilla por todas las pastelerías y reposterías que invaden las calles. Bebió de su taza, suspiró y cerró los ojos para escuchar las calles. Aún era temprano, pero el tráfico y el movimiento de la ciudad comenzaban a propagarse. Era fin de semana, pero aún así tenía que estar temprano en la oficina, el trabajo cada vez se estaba volviendo más demandante. Observó su reloj de mano, bebió lo último de su taza y regresó a la habitación del hotel para poder juntar sus pertenencias para dirigirse a la oficina. Ya había guardado todo, solo le faltaba cepillar sus dientes cuando alguien toco la puerta. Hermione se encontró con Draco detrás de esta, llevaba el pelo mojado y Hermione estaba segura que en todo el tiempo de conocerlo, jamás lo había visto vestido tan informal. Llevaba un par de jeans y una sudadera gris cubría la playera blanca que tenía por debajo.

-No te puedes ir sin esto- dijo Draco, enseñando los papeles que Pansy le había dado- y no te los daré hasta que hayamos hablado.

Hermione lo invitó a pasar, le ofreció una taza de té y después se sentó frente a él- Draco, ¿Tan siquiera leíste los papeles? – Draco lo miró extrañado- Escucha, te deje pasar porque sé que Pansy te mando hasta acá con unos papeles que claramente son la lista de invitados y de proveedores de su fiesta, pero ahora tengo que irme.

-¡¿Qué?! Pansy dijo que…- se quedó callado unos segundos- ¿Esta Theo contigo?

-¿Nott?- preguntó Hermione extrañada, vio de nuevo el reloj- Aquí no, pero probablemente ya me este esperando en la oficina.

-¡No puedes irte con él!- gritó Draco parándose frente a ella- No con mi amigo, Granger.

-¡No me grites!- gritó de regreso Hermione- No debiste de haber terminado conmigo sin no te gusta que salga con otros.

-Entonces si estas saliendo con Theo…- Draco aventó la taza y el té se derramó sobre la alfombra.

Hermione solo bufó, no quería llegar de mal humor a la oficina. Solo aparto a Draco y cuando este no se quiso mover, Hermione tuvo que sacar la varita y amenazarlo para que él la dejara salir de la habitación. A la mitad del pasillo, Hermione escuchó a Draco amenazarla con que iría a su oficina a la hora del almuerzo y que esa vez definitivamente hablarían. Salió del hotel y con la cabeza en otro lado le fue imposible concentrarse en encontrar el metro de la ciudad para llegar a la oficina. Decidió tomar un taxi pero no podía localizar ninguno, además había comenzado a llover. "Si algo puede salir mal, probablemente saldrá mal" recordó Hermione. Después de más de una hora, llegó a la oficina si jefe la estaba esperando en la puerta. "Eres una bruja Hermione, puedes controlar ese tipo situaciones" dijo el viejo cuando Hermione comenzó a dar explicaciones tratando de justificarse. Pero su jefe solo dio órdenes y la dejo hablando sola. Llego a su vieja oficina y vio a Theo Nott sentado frente a su escritorio.

-¡Ahora no Nott!- gritó Hermione, señalo la puerta y cuando el joven salió ella azotó la puerta. Se dejo caer en lasilla giratoria, sabía que había sido injusta con Theo, pero Draco Malfoy estaba en su cabeza haciendo estragos. Masajeo sus sienes con los dedos esperando que el dolor de cabeza se fuera, minutos después exhalo fuertemente y saco a todo lo que no fuera trabajo de su mente.

Después de que Hermione saliera de la habitación para dirigirse al trabajo, Draco la observaba desde la ventana. Su visita le había tomado por sorpresa y al parecer no estaba demasiado animada de verlo. La vio maldecir varias veces a los taxis que no querían detenerse frente a ella. No quería arruinarle la vida… de nuevo.

(Un año atrás)

 _Draco iba tomado de la mano de una chica saliendo del bar. Habían dejado a Pansy y a Blaise hace cerca de veinte minutos en casa de Zabini. Le había prometido a Pansy que iría directamente a casa, pues los tragos en el primer bar estaban haciendo efecto en los dos, pero Draco y su acompañante decidieron seguir la fiesta en otro bar. Salieron tratando de caminar correctamente, pero el alcohol se estaba haciendo presente en ambos. Draco ayudó a que la chica se quitara las zapatillas para poder caminar mejor. La vio caminar descalza y prefirió aparecerse en su casa antes de que la pobre siguiera caminado sin zapatos. Comenzó a besarle el cuello y después comenzó a deslizar sus dedos entre los tirantes del vestido, podía sentir el aliento alcohólico de ella rozar contra la piel de su nuca. No recuerda muy bien que pasó, solo que Hermione había estado viajando tanto y como costumbre, habían peleado antes de que ella se fuera de viaje. Pero siempre encontraba la manera de hacerla feliz de nuevo, pero esa vez no estaba tan seguro._

 _Hermione estaba frente a la cama de Draco, donde él y la desconocida descalza dormían tranquilamente. Se sintió traicionada, sabía que haberse enamorado de Draco era un error que pago con creces. Tenía ganas de llorar, de golpearlo y de desaparecer. Pero lo único que pudo hacer, fue sacar el pesado libro de su bolsa aventarlo contra la cabeza de Malfoy, maldecirlo y salir del departamento. Una vez fuera, mando una carta a su jefe aceptando la vacante en París._

El sonido del claxon de un taxi lo trajo a la realidad. Se alejo de la ventana, incendio los papeles que Pansy le había dado y hasta que el fuego se extinguió salió de la habitación. Aprovecho su estadía en París para comprar varias cosas. Telas y perfumes para su madre, ropa para Pansy, cigarrillos para Blaise y él y para su prometida compro un par de revistas que solo vendían en París. ¿A Hermione? A ella le compró varios panquecillos de chocolate, los favoritos de su panadería favorita. Pensó en comprarle flores, pero eso era demasiado. Sabía que en el momento que se apareciera con un ramo en la oficina de Hermione, ella lo echaría de ahí, si es que no lo petrificaba en ese momento.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, camino un par de calles para llegar a la oficina de Hermione, nunca había ido, pero desde que ella escapó, en sus ratos libres ideaba la ruta más fácil para irla a buscar, por lo que ubicaba las oficinas perfectamente. Antes de anunciarse en la recepción, recordó la frase que Pansy le había dicho meses atrás _"Si la amas dejarla ir. Si regresa y se vuelve a ir, no seas idiota y ve por ella"_ y con ese pensamiento llamo a la puerta de la oficina de Hermione, esta se abrió y Draco dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pansy entró de puntillas al departamento de Draco. Era el típico departamento de soltero con una decoración minima, una televisión enorme y mil videojuegos alrededor, botellas de vino y de cerveza en la cava y trastes esperando ser lavados. Se alejo de la cocina antes de que las ganas de lavarlos se hicieran más fuertes, atravesó la sala. Llegó a la recamara pero era obvio que Draco solo había estado ahí para cambiarse de ropa, pues había dormido en la casa de ella. Estaba por abandonar su misión cuando a lado de la chimenea vio un pedazo de pergamino. Lo tomó, era una carta que ya había sido leída. La carta comenzaba de la siguiente manera:

 _Draco,_

 _No te preocupes entiendo que lo de tu madre tenga que posponerse…_

-¡Hijo de su…!- gritó Pansy Parkinson cuando termino de leer la carta de la prometida. Su misión estaba completa, la carta estaba firmada. Sin importarle dejar la carta como la había encontrado, salió rápidamente de ahí, apareció en su casa, aún un poco distraída por la revelación, primero pensó en despertar a Blaise y gritarle a él todo lo que quería decirle a Draco. Pero después se dio cuenta que eso no tendría sentido, si iba a gritar, tenía que gritarle a alguien que no soportara. Tomó un poco de polvos flu, se coloco en la chimenea. Después de un viaje horrible a través de la red, llegó a casa de Potter.

-¡Ya se con quien se va a casar!- gritaron Pansy y Harry al mismo tiempo en cuanto la pelinegra salió de la chimenea.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Ya sé, prometo que el próximo capitulo ya diré quien es la prometida, pero al menos ahorita ya sabemos por que Hermione se fue.**

 **Muchas gracias, por sus follows y favs. ¡No olviden dejar review diciéndome que les parece la historia!**

 **Besos, muchos besos.**


	6. Capítulo 6: Pan de Chocolate

**¡Hola!**

 **Nuevo capítulo aquí (:**

 **Gracias a todas por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews. ¡Son las mejores!**

 **Igual las quiero invitar a ver mi nueva historia _¿Quien eres cuando no te estoy mirando?_ las espero por allá.**

 **Las dejo leer, PW.**

* * *

Un olor conocido rondaba en el aire, un olor que Hermione conocía bastante bien; alguien en la oficina estaba comiendo panecillos de chocolate de su tienda favorita. Por nada en el mundo confundiría ese olor. Después de haber discutido con Draco antes de llegar a la oficina y haber sido regañada por su jefe, decidió dedicarse al trabajo completamente. Tenía que trabajar junto con Nott para poder hacer una reforma a la ley sobre discriminación pero le estaba tomando más tiempo del que había previsto, sobretodo porque Draco Malfoy seguía apareciendo en su mente.

Suspiró, dejó caer la pluma sobre el pergamino y metió la cabeza entre sus manos. Cerró los ojos y se prometió que iba a dejar de estar imaginando cosas que jamás iban a pasar. Pero no podía, así que recargó su cabeza en la silla giratoria y dejo que su mente inventara escenarios. Imaginaba regresar al hotel y encontrarse con Draco aún dentro, no quería admitirlo pero el hecho que él llegara a París en verdad le había agradado. Se imagino a Draco sentado a lado de la chimenea leyendo algún periódico de deportes; y en cuanto la viera frente a él, cerraría el periódico con elegancia y diría entre dientes "Graaanger" con la voz petulante que lo caracterizaba, se levantaría del asiento, la atraería hacia él con los brazos alrededor de su cintura, la acercaría cada vez más hasta besarla…

Hermione Granger se encontró sonriendo. Pero su sonrisa se borró cuando alguien llamó a su oficina. Esperando que el trabajo la distrajera, abrió la puerta sin pensarlo. El olor de los panquecillos se había intensificado. Draco estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo como un imbécil (o eso pensó Hermione) traía un pequeño sobre blanco de donde salía el olor. Hermione se acercó para tomarlo como si estuviera hechizada; era la hora del almuerzo y su estomago estaba comenzando a recordarlo; Draco había cumplido su amenaza de llegar a esa hora. Hermione quitó el sobre de las manos de Draco y volvió a su silla. Mordió un panquecillo y cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo más. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, Draco ya ocupaba la silla delante a su escritorio.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione limpiando las migajas del pan

-Te traje el almuerzo, eso es obvio- Sonrió satisfecho

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso- metió la mano al sobre para encontrar más panquecillos- ¿Qué haces en París? Esa es mi pregunta.

-Vine por ti…- Hermione dirigió la mirada a los ojos grises de su ex novio- vine para que vuelvas conmigo a Londres.

-Oh,- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Hermione hasta que quitó la mirada de aquellos ojos grises- Un poco tarde, ¿no crees?

-No me importa, la cosa es que lo estoy haciendo ahora. – Notó que Hermione veía hacia la nada- Eso es lo que cuenta.

-No Draco, no es lo mismo, no te confundas. Ya no me importa que vengas por mí…

-¿Qué querías?- dijo Draco desafiante- ¿Qué viniera corriendo hacia ti cuando me dejaste en Londres?

Hermione estaba anonadada, no podía creer las palabras que habían salido de Draco. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mencionar su partida como si nada? ¿Acaso no recordaba la razón por la que se fue de Londres? Era evidente que no, y el hecho de que lo digiera como si hubiese sido culpa de ella y no de su infidelidad la enfureció. ¡Claro que Hermione hubiese querido que él lo dejara todo para irla a buscar a París!

– No, quería estar sola- mintió- todavía quiero estar sola.

Draco se levantó de la silla, Hermione creyó que él saldría de la oficina, pero solo comenzó a caminar en ella. Él no sabía que contestarle, definitivamente su platica había tomado el giro que no quería; él solo quería disculparse, pero le molestaba el hecho de que Hermione no reconociera que estar ahí con ella, era un logro para Draco Malfoy. Quería que ella se diera cuenta del sacrificio que estaba haciendo por ella, por hacerlas paces, que no era solo por su conciencia, él quería disculparse, incluso, de ser posible, recuperarla. Pero no, ella estaba aferrada a no hacer caso a los hechos. Si, claramente ella se había ido por la infidelidad, pero a ella pareció no importarle dejarlo sin siquiera discutirlo con él. Los dos eran un par de testarudos, y si alguno de los no cedía, las paces entre ellos estaba completamente lejanas.

-Pues en realidad no se a que vine- dijo Draco- creo que solo perdí mi tiempo. Contigo es imposible poder hablar…

-¡Yo tampoco sé a que viniste!- gritó Hermione, comenzaba a perder la paciencia- Nadie te pidió que vinieras.

-¡No tienes que gritarme, maldita sea! Eres imposible…

-¿Yo? Yo no he hecho nada más que seguir con mi vida sin meterme con la tuya…

-Yo también he seguido con mi vida…

Hermione interrumpió- Me queda claro, te vas a casar.

Draco, que estaba de espaldas hacia ella, giró la cabeza para poder mirarla. Hermione desvió la mirada de él. Draco reconoció la expresión de Hermione, se había arrepentido de su comentario, pero pareció no importarle, puesto que no se retracto ni comentó nada más, solo se quedo mirando hacia su pergamino. –Con que eso es lo que te molesta…- dijo Draco victorioso, una sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro.

-¡Por favor!- bufó Hermione- No te hagas tantas ilusiones. Me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagas.

Draco subió las manos a su cabeza con desesperación- Ese es tu problema Hermione, nunca dices lo que en verdad estás pensando y cuando lo haces… ¡Te arrepientes! – Hermione de nuevo había desviado su mirada lejos de él. – Traté de hablar contigo, pero eres imposible, solo vine a perder mi tiempo.- se acercó al escritorio y golpeó con su puño suavemente- Yo sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti, es una tristeza que a ti no te importe. Lo que tu me pidas yo lo haré, sin preguntas, sin restricciones. Solo por Merlín, dime que es lo que quieres.

-Quiero que te vayas de aquí- dijo Hermione después de unos segundos en silencio. Draco se acercó a ella, Hermione reconoció la expresión de Draco, estaba dolido. -¡No, Malfoy, eso sería demasiado fácil para ti! – Ahora Hermione había llevado sus manos a la cabeza- ¡Quiero que seas lo suficientemente hombre para disculparte por haberte metido con una mujerzuela en nuestra propia cama!; mientras yo trabajaba… mientras yo te a…- se quedó callada. Sacó el pensamiento de su cabeza al sacudirla levemente y prosiguió- Quiero que me digas que te arrepientes de haberlo hecho…. Quiero que me digas que lamentas no haberme seguido, ¡Quiero que me digas que tu boda es una broma de mal gusto, para que yo me de cuenta que después de mucho tiempo no he podido sacarte de mi mente…!-

Los ojos de Hermione comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, pero Draco a pesar de estar tan cerca de ella, no la veía. No se había que hacer, estaba parado frente a ella sin poder hacer algo por él… por ella. Se alejo poco a poco de ella y del escritorio. Hermione limpiaba las lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir, veía con desesperación a Draco, esperando que él dijera algo o hiciera algo; pero él solo veía hacia el piso, deseando poder desaparecer de ahí. Se acercó a la puerta, iba a escapar de la incomodidad de esa escena.

-Para que quieres la verdad si no sabes como manejarla- gritó Hermione, tomó un panecillo del sobre y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia Draco; el panque chocó contra el duro pecho de Draco haciéndose pedazos antes de que él tomará el picaporte para abrir la puerta y salir de ahí inmediatamente.

Draco se cruzó en el camino con Theo, quien empezó una plática banal sobre quidditch, pero Draco estaba desesperado por huir de ahí. Mintió dejando a Theo intentando analizar la presencia de su rubio amigo en París. Draco regresó por las compras que había hecho y sobornó al dueño de la tienda para que lo dejara viajar a través de la red flu para llegar a su departamento lo más rápido posible. Estar en París le estaba comenzando a dar dolor de cabeza. Al llegar a su departamento, dejo todo en la sala y él se metió a su recamara, cambio la ropa de viaje por un traje y escribió una carta, para enviarla inmediatamente. Las palabras de Hermione aún rondaban en su cabeza, ella había confesado que aún piensa en él. ¿Y por qué él no había sido capaz de decir todo lo que ella quería? Porque era un maldito cobarde, claro que quería arrepentirse de haber engañado a Hermione, quería pedirle perdón por no seguirla antes… pero definitivamente no podía negar su boda. Era cierto, se iba a casar, porque de cierta manera, el año que Hermione estuvo fuera, él logró encontrar a alguien más, alguien con quien hacer las cosas bien, aprendió de sus errores y mientras todo el mundo mágico creía que Draco se metía con una chica diferente cada día, él en verdad había logrado tener un cariño especial a su prometida y cuando su madre sugirió pedirle matrimonio, él no lo dudo ni un instante. Claro, jamás imagino que justo tres semanas después, Hermione Granger regresaría a Londres y esta vez, para quedarse.

Hermione claramente no era ese tipo de chicas que dejas y jamás te vuelves a preocupar por ellas, oh no, Granger era todo lo contrario y Draco lo sabía perfectamente. Hermione es ese tipo de persona de la jamás serás capaz de alejar de tu vida, Hermione ese tipo de persona de la cual nunca dejas de tener sentimientos hacia ella, por más que lo intentes. Hermione Granger fue, es y será el punto débil de Draco Malfoy. Para empezar, jamás imagino que ellos empezarían una relación, pero cuando Pansy comenzó a ser amiga de ella, fue inevitable su acercamiento, sus discusiones para ver quien tenia la razón (casi siempre ella) y las mil y un cosas que los habían unido. Pero sobre todo, Draco jamás imagino lastimar a la persona, probablemente la única, a la que ha amado. Pero aún así, no fue capaz de enfrentar a ella y sus sentimientos.

Jamás, en toda su vida, había sufrido un ataque de ansiedad, pero estaba seguro que sentado ahí en su sala estaba apunto de sufrirlo. Pero el timbre sonó, Draco se miró rápido en el espejo, se obligó a desaparecer cualquier signo de ansiedad y abrió la puerta. Una joven pelirroja estaba frente a él, traía una sonrisa divertida y se lanzó a los brazos del rubio.

-Vaya, puedo notar que la fiesta de Parkinson fue todo un éxito- Dijo Ginny Weasley sonriendo. – Tienes migajas de pan en el cabello… ¿Cómo llego panque de chocolate a tu cabello?- Se levantó de puntitas para poder quitar las migajas y después se adentró en el departamento sin esperar a ser invitada. Draco se dirigió a la barra y sirvió dos copas de lo más fuerte que pudo encontrar en el bar. Se acercó a Ginny y le ofreció una.- Malfoy, Harry ya lo sabe y estoy segura que no tarda en informarle a Hermione.

Draco bebió todo el contenido de su copa cuando escucho el nombre de Hermione. Después de volver a llenar la copa, le contó a Ginny Weasley todo lo que había pasado horas atrás, desde el engaño de Pansy con los papeles hasta la discusión en la oficina de Hermione en París. Ginny bastante paciente escuchó con atención todo lo que él decía. ¿Cómo había comenzando su amistad? Ella no estaba segura, pero agradecía poder estar cerca de él en esas situaciones, así como Draco estaba feliz de que Ginny fuese su apoyo y no Pansy, quien ya hubiera gritado y maldecido al rubio sin pensarlo. Al contrario de Pansy, Ginny estuvo tranquila todo el tiempo, de vez en cuanto asentía con la cabeza cuando creía que Draco tenía la razón y giraba la cabeza cuando no le parecía lo que Draco decía.

-¿Qué debo de hacer, Weasley?- suplicó Draco- Por primera vez en mi vida no sé que es lo que debo hacer.

-Creo que debes pensarlo bien, no te puedes casar con alguien si no lo quieres lo suficiente- Ginny tomó la mano de Draco- y tampoco puedes seguir atormentando a Hermione con tus indecisiones. Sabes que ella y yo nos alejamos cuando… bueno me separe de Harry, pero aún la considero una amiga… quien probablemente me odiará cuando se enteré que yo fui quien te presentó a tu futura esposa. –Ginny jugó unos segundos con su copa- Draco, piensa bien lo que harás, tienes que hablar con las dos y aclarar las cosas. Por ti y por ellas.

…

El lunes por la noche, Hermione llegó a su departamento en Londres, estaba cansada de tanto trabajo y de tanto Malfoy en su cabeza, lo único que quería era relajarse en la bañera y dormir hasta descansar completamente. Pero cuando entró al departamento, su compañera, Pansy Parkinson ya la estaba esperando. Con una dulce voz le llamó hacia la cocina. Hermione dejo las maletas en la entrada y mientras masajeaba su cuello, que le dolía por el viaje en el tren, camino hacia su amiga. Pansy traía una sonrisa y una mirada extraña. Hermione imagino hacia donde iba todo eso, era evidente que era sobre Malfoy.

-Ya sé con quien se casará Draco y sé un poco de su historia. Estoy un poco dolida que Draco no me haya dicho nada, no te ofendas pero él y yo somos más amigos que tú y yo- Hermione la vio sorprendida- Digo, claro, él y yo tenemos más tiempo de conocernos, debió de haber confiado en mi un poco… Yo debí de haber sido la primera en saber con quien se va a casar…

-No es importante saber con quien se va a casar- interrumpió Hermione- el hecho es que lo va a hacer

-¿Conoces una tal Katie Bell? Harry dice que era de gryffindor, yo sinceramente no la recuerdo, debe de ser bastante fea.

-Si, es un año mayor tal vez por eso no la recuerdas- Hermione pausó unos segundos- es la chica…-dudó antes de continuar- fue quien sufrió las consecuencias por el collar maldito.

-Vaya,- dijo Pansy haciendo memoria- pues que fea manera de recordar a la prometida de Draco. Saber que él casi la mata no es tan prometedor… debe de ser una relación bastante extraña.

* * *

 **Me aproveché un poco de sus sospechas de que era Ginny hehe, lo lamento.**

 **Pero bueno, ya sabemos quien es... y Draco, ugh. Draco, no sabe ni lo que quiere, mientras que Hermie ya aceptó que aún lo quiere. ¿Uds que harían en una situación así? ¿Lucharían por Draco? o ¿Dejarían ir a Hermione?**

 **Las dejo, hasta el próximo capítulo. Besos, muchos besos. Paola Walker.**


	7. Capítulo 7: Noches

**¡Nuevo Capítulo!**

 **Gracias por sus favs, reviews y follows.**

* * *

No estaba segura cuando fue la última vez que había pisado el pie en un bar, pero ahí estaba escuchando música anticuada intentando prestar un poco de atención al guapísimo joven enfrente de ella. Era viernes por la tarde, lo que significaba que el bar estaba lleno de gente esperando escapar de la tediosa rutina semanal y relajarse con un par de bebidas; no era su caso, ella no quería escapar de su rutina, ella estaba dispuesta a seguir el consejo de su amiga: divertirse, dejar de preocuparse tanto y olvidar a Draco Malfoy, así que cada cita a ciegas que Pansy arreglaba, Hermione tenía que aceptar sin hacer más preguntas. Había salido ya con todo tipo de hombres y hasta ahora, él era el mejor; era el único que no se la pasaba viéndole los pechos en lugar de prestarle atención, además era bastante guapo. Así que cuando regresó aceptó la bebida y lo invitó a bailar un par de canciones, que terminaron en bailar toda la noche hasta que les dolieron los pies. Ya de madrugada, el chico ofreció a Hermione acompañarla hasta su casa y ella aceptó encantada.

Por supuesto que le sorprendió demasiado cuando Pansy sugirió que saliera con Nott, recientemente se habían vuelto compañeros de trabajo y habían estado un rato juntos en París, pero jamás imaginó aceptar cuando el viernes por la tarde, él la invitó a salir, Hermione supuso que igualmente influenciado por Pansy. Sabía lo persuasiva que podía ser esa chica.

-Me gusta tu chamarra- dijo el joven señalando la chamarra de piel negra- se te ve bien.

-¿Está?- señaló Hermione rió levemente- oh, no es de Pansy. Usualmente no visto así… usualmente no soy así de divertida.

-Basta, si lo eres- dijo Theo dando un pequeño beso en la frente de Hermione

-Gracias por invitarme hoy… en serio, me hacía falta- sonrió con ganas. Se despidió de él y se adentró en su casa. Pensó que Pansy estaría sentada en la sala esperando a que Hermione le contara todo sobre esa noche, pero la sala estaba vacía y todas las luces estaban apagadas lo que quería decir que Pansy no estaba en casa.

En ese momento, a varios kilómetros de ahí, Pansy estaba en el departamento de Draco comiendo un fino plato de salmón acompañado de un vino blanco; frente a ella estaba su novio, Blaise y junto a ella estaba Katie Bell. Draco salió de la cocina con una nueva botella de vino blanco y rellenó las copas de todos. Pansy bebió un poco más de la mitad inmediatamente. No le gustaba tener que fingir que estaba contenta con esa cena o en su caso, con el compromiso de su mejor amigo con una total desconocida. Cada que Katie hablaba, Pansy rodaba los ojos molesta con cualquier comentario que la chica decía, contrario a ella, Blaise siempre intentaba hacer la plática con la prometida, mientras que Draco, al igual que Pansy prefería no hablar si no era necesario.

-Así que se conocieron por Weasley...- dijo Blaise sonriendo, intentando quitar el incómodo silencio que se había hecho cuando Katie pidió la sala de arándano y Pansy aventó la salsa bruscamente.

-Si, en una fiesta- dijo Katie después sumergió su boca en la copa de vino. Pansy bufó y rodó los ojos, se prohibió escuchar el resto de la historia y Draco pareció notarlo. Molestó le pidió ayuda a Pansy en la cocina y la arrastró por el brazo hasta que estuvieron solos.

-¿Qué pasa con tu actitud, Parkinson?- preguntó enfadado- Si no puedes comportarte será mejor que te vayas.

-¿Ahora soy Parkinson? y claro… Weasley es tu nueva mejor amiga, claro ella fue quien te presentó a la encantadora Katie- dijo con sarcasmo- ¡Draco, un pedazo de pan es más entretenido que esa chica!

-Enfádate conmigo, no con ella- Dijo Draco casi sin abrir la boca.

-Oh, puedes tener por seguro que lo estoy. Ya no sé si en verdad soy tu amiga Draco… parece que tampoco te esfuerzas por conservar mi amistad.- Dejó a Draco en la cocina y salió al comedor- Tengo que irme, fue un gusto conocerte Katie, felicidades por el compromiso.

Salió del departamento sin pensarlo muy bien, en realidad había creído que Draco saldría tras ella y le pediría perdón, pero no fue así; más molesta tomó camino a su casa y se juró que no iba a perdonar a Draco tan fácil esta vez. Tal como lo imaginó, al siguiente día por la mañana alguien se anunciaba en la puerta. Pansy se levantó de mal humor y corrió a atender al inoportuno visitante, pues no quería que Hermione fuese quien atendiera la puerta. Draco tenía una sonrisa victoriosa y dos vasos de café de la cafetería favorita de Pansy. Le sonrió y le ofreció uno, Pansy lo tomó y cerró la puerta en las narices del rubio a tiempo, pues Hermione ya venía bajando las escaleras preguntando quién estaba en la puerta.

-Servicio a domicilio- sonrió Pansy enseñando el vaso con café

-¿No ordenaste uno para mí?- preguntó Hermione sin creer lo que había dicho Pansy. Se acercó a la puerta para ver quien había estado ahí, pero la entrada ya estaba vacía.

Pansy suspiró aliviada- ¿Salimos hoy?- escuchó a Hermione poner excusas para salir esa noche, alegando que tenía que adelantar unas cosas del trabajo- ¿Crees que Ron y Potter quieran salir conmigo?

-Pans, sé que está demás que te diga esto…- Hermione ahogó un bostezo con su mano- Eres amiga de Draco, y jamás te prohibiría que salieras con él. A mí no me molesta…

-Draco y yo… no estamos en los mejores términos y me serviría alejarme un poco de él por un tiempo- confesó Pansy. Aprovechó que Hermione había sacado al tema a Draco y preguntó qué es lo que había pasado en su visita a París, puesto que ya iban a ser casi tres semanas desde que volvió y aún le decía nada.

-Buen intento Pans…- dijo Hermione y salió hacia la cocina. Quería evitar el tema de Draco, quería que Pansy se dejará de preocupar por ella así que mientras más pudiera evitar el tema más lo haría.

Esa misma noche, Harry, Ron y Pansy estaban fuera del club nocturno más abarrotado de toda la calle. Ron se sujetaba fuerte del vestido de Pansy para evitar caerse cada que alguien lo empujaba y Harry empezaba a sufrir de ansiedad por estar rodeado de tanta gente. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado salir, pero Ron y Pansy había sido bastante convincentes; no es que Pansy y Harry de pronto se hubiesen convertido en amigos, pero ambos necesitaban distraerse un poco. Ahora que Harry sabía que Ginny estaba en la ciudad, lo ponía ansioso, no quería encontrarse con ella.

El que estaba en la cadena del lugar reconoció la delgada figura de Pansy, la gente se abrió y los dejó pasar saltando toda la fila de personas que esperaban poder entrar. Una vez adentro, Harry se dio cuenta que el lugar no estaba tan mal, era bastante amplio y no tenía la típica iluminación de club nocturno, se podía ver claramente. Siguieron a Pansy quien platicaba con un joven mientras los encaminaba hacia su mesa dentro del área exclusiva. Su mesa era pequeña, pero cómoda, así que los tres se sentaron relajándose, ordenaron sus bebidas y esperaron con ansias que llegaran. La estaban pasando bien, Ron había bailado varias veces con Pansy mientras Harry solo una ocasión pues una chica atractiva lo había invitado a bailar y no se habían despegado desde esa vez.

-Voy por otro trago- gritó Pansy a Ron, el volumen de la música estaba cada vez más alto y las luces comenzaban a hacerse más tenues, aun así vio a Ron asentir con la cabeza. Pansy caminó hacía la barra y ordenó al cantinero otra bebida. Del otro lado de la barra reconoció dos cabelleras bastante peculiares. Draco y Ginny reían torpemente con alguien que Pansy no podía ver. Decidida, o tal vez por el alcohol y la adrenalina de su cuerpo, moviendo sus caderas, caminó hacia ellos. Draco tenía en su mano un vaso de whisky, y en la otra tenía una chica tomada por la cintura, una chica que no era su prometida ni Hermione, en realidad Pansy nunca la había visto antes. Más cerca, se dio cuenta de la mueca que tenía Draco, tenía puesta su cara de seductor, Pansy lo conocía, sabía que el chico estaba coqueteando.

-¿Te gusto mi auto?- preguntó Draco con una voz petulante- Mañana podemos ir a dar la vuelta en él, si gustas- besó el cuello de la chica que reía torpemente y Pansy rodó los ojos. la chica contestó algo, y Pansy se dio cuenta que no solo era una chica, eran tres más aparte de Ginny.

-Draco, ¿también nos llevarás a nosotras?-preguntó la de cabello rubio- Prometiste que lo harías.

-Por supuesto, todas pueden quedarse en mi departamento, es bastante grande- río Draco. Pero su risa fue interrumpida por Pansy, quien lo jaló del brazo para llamar su atención, lo que provoco que soltara la cintura de su acompañante.

-¿También hay espacio para tu prometida?- preguntó Pansy con una sonrisa falsa. Despegó la mirada de Draco y la dirigió hacia Ginny- A tu hermano y a Harry les dará gusto saber que también estás aquí, deberías pasarte por la mesa y no sé, tal vez explicarle a Harry porque lo dejaste, máldi… -No pudo terminar la frase pues Draco ya la estaba arrastrando a un pasillo para poder hablar con ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Draco molesto

-No, ¿qué te pasa a tí?- Pansy se soltó de él- ¡Por Merlín!, qué horror, escucha las estupideces que estás diciendo " _Si, mi casa es muy grande y tengo muchos coches y dinero…_ " - Imitó su tono de voz

-Me estoy divirtiendo Pans, y por más que te duela no es contigo- Subió una ceja en tono desafiante

-¡Ya cállate! no sé si fue Weasley la que te dijo que esta estrategia de venir a coquetear con extrañas estúpidas funciona. Pero ojala que te des cuenta que estás mandando todo a la mierda por el temor a aceptar lo que claramente sabes.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que claramente sé? Porque parece que tú lo sabes más que yo, parece que tú me conoces más que yo a mí mismo… ¡Solo estás celosa porque tengo otra amiga que no eres tú!

-¡Claro, estoy celosa de tu amiga, que te deja hacer lo que quieras sabiendo que te vas a casar!...-suspiró- Sabes que esto no es sobre mí y lo sabes perfectamente. - Draco no contestó así que ella pudo continuar- Primero te enojas porque no acepto a tu prometida, y después te veo aquí intentando acostarte con cualquiera.

-Si me conoces tan bien como dices, ¿cómo es que no lo entiendes?- dijo Burlonamente

-Lo único que te voy a decir es que me alegra que estés lejos de Hermione. No sé qué es lo que paso con ustedes en París, pero que bueno que te alejaste de ella, no merece perder su tiempo en alguien como tú. Y me alegra saber que ya está siguiendo con su vida… incluso está saliendo con alguien más.- Se dio la vuelta arrepentida de haber abierto la boca, la verdad ni siquiera estaba segura de que Hermione estuviera siguiendo su consejo de olvidarse de Draco, no sabía si le había gustado la cita con Nott y mucho menos sabía si su amiga estaría contenta con todo lo que Pansy dijo. Iba a la mitad del pasillo cuando sintió la mano de Draco sobre su hombro.

-¿Con quién está saliendo?- preguntó Draco tranquilamente

Pansy se mordió el labio, no debió de haber dicho eso…- No tiene que importarte Draco, ya escogiste no pelear por ella. Deja que siga con su vida, así como tú la sacaste de la tuya.

-Yo-yo no sé qué hacer…- dijo Draco- no sé por dónde empezar...

-Haz las cosas bien y tendrás lo que te mereces. ¿Todo lo que estás haciendo vale la pena? ¿Vale la pena perderla? Si es así…- Se interrumpió a sí misma, ya no tenía sentido seguir peleando con él- ¡Haz lo que quieras Draco Malfoy! Cásate con quien quieras, diviértete con quien quieras… ya me canse de estar diciéndote las consecuencias de cada acción que haces.

Draco la vio irse, tomar su bebida de la barra y dirigirse a la pista de baile para seguir bailando con Ron Weasley, al parecer no le comentó nada de su encuentro con su hermana o con Draco, pues él lo conocía y sabía que estaría aquí discutiendo con él o con Ginny en cualquier segundo. También le pareció ver a Harry bailando con una atractiva chica, pero no se detuvo lo suficiente para mirar. Simplemente se acercó a un mesero, pagó su enorme cuenta y salió del lugar con el aire frío pegándole en la cara.

Aprovechó el regreso a casa para pensar lo que su amiga había sugerido, tenía que hacer las cosas bien; primero, tenía que arreglar las cosas con Pansy, si es que se podía a estas alturas, claramente su amiga lo único que hacía era preocuparse por él y después, ya con Pansy y Ginny de su lado, podría resolver que es lo que quería realmente.


	8. Capítulo 8: Tal vez

**¡Hoooooooola!**

 **Nuevo capítulo, perdón por haber tardado tanto, espero que sigan conmigo y con la historia.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas por sus follow, favs y reviews.**

 **PW.**

* * *

Era la segunda ocasión en la que estaba en la misma situación, parado frente a la casa de Pansy sosteniendo un café esperando a que alguien atendiera la puerta. Desesperado, tocó el timbre, esperó cerca de cinco minutos y volvió a hacerlo. Sabía que había alguien en la casa, conocía a las habitantes; Pansy probablemente estaría preparando el desayuno mientras Hermione veía el noticiero matutino, era su rutina y él la sabía a la perfección. ¿o no? comenzó a dudar, tratando de recordar lo que Pansy había dicho en el club días antes, pero él descubrió que el alcohol y la memoria no se llevan bien. Lo único que recordaba era haber peleado con Pansy… y claro, que Hermione estaba saliendo con alguien. Trató de recordar hasta que la cabeza le dolió, y lo único que consiguió fue pensar maneras en la cual recuperar a su mejor amiga. El café siempre servía, un par de regalos caros y tal vez la promesa de llevarla de viaje serviría, pero esta nueva Pansy tal vez no se conformaría con eso, al contrario, se ofendería por las cosas tan banales y huecas que Draco pudiera ofrecerle. Pansy ahora quería un poco de lealtad y amistad, cosas por la que Draco sabía que Potter y Weasley son conocidos; entonces lo recordó. Potter y Weasley estaban con ella en el bar aquella noche. ¿Qué hacía ese patético par con Pansy? Pero él no estaba dispuesto a convertirse en ellos. Rendido y pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez, podría citar a Potter en su trabajo para poder pedir un consejo, solo t _al vez_ , por supuesto; aún no estaba tan desesperado.

Volvió a tocar el timbre por una última vez, prometiendo que si con ese timbre, ninguna de las dos atendía, recurriría a Potter. Sin embargo, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, pues si bien la puerta no fue abierta, Hermione abrió la ventana de su recámara en el segundo piso, se asomó y miró hacia Draco.

-Baja a abrir la puerta- ordenó Draco- ¿Qué está pasando, Granger?

-No entiendo qué haces aquí,- habló Hermione sin dejar de mirar al rubio- ¿No tienes nada que hacer?

-Vamos, Granger. Abre la maldita puerta- Desde donde estaba, Hermione pudo identificar que Draco había rodado los ojos.

El rubio vio que Hermione se alejaba de la ventana, sonrió creyendo que la bruja abriría la puerta, pero inmediatamente el cabello oscuro de Pansy se asomó por la ventana a la misma altura donde Hermione había estado

\- Vete y no vuelvas, Malfoy- dijo Pansy con tanta seriedad que Draco sintió como su el color desaparecía de su cara y un sudor frío comenzaba a formarse en su nuca. Sin hesitar, se giró sin mencionar nada, simplemente obedeció a su antigua amiga y caminó por la calle hasta que llegó a la avenida principal y desapareció.

-¿Se fue?- preguntó Hermione cuando Pansy le alcanzó en la cocina.

-Sí, Draco Malfoy ya no es bienvenido aquí.

Contrario a sus principios y a todas sus creencias, Draco si había recurrido a Potter, él no lo sabía, pero Draco estaba dispuesto a interceptar a Potter en dónde fuera posible. Lo tenía todo preparado, lo estuvo vigilando por más de una semana para poder conocer sus movimientos, así fue como supo dónde estaba Harry Potter a la una y media de la tarde. Acomodó su rubio cabello, miró el pequeño reloj de bolsillo faltando solo dos minutos para la una y media. Salió de su escondite y caminó por la calle hasta que se encontró con Potter en la entrada de un departamento.

-Potter…- llamó Draco, Harry había pasado a lado de él sin notar la presencia de su ex compañero hasta que él lo llamó, Harry giró e intentó esconder la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? ¿Me vas a decir que casualmente estás en este vecindario y te pareció correcto detenerme en la calle para saludar? Sé perfectamente que esas no son tus intenciones. Si piensas, que voy a pasarle a Hermione algún mensaje, te quiero recordar que no soy una lechuza.

-No es para Hermione…- habló Draco, agradecido que Potter haya ido al punto desde el principio.- Es sobre Pansy

-¿Parkinson?, creo que estar comprometido está dañando tu cerebro, Pansy y yo no somos amigos.

-Pero… los había visto juntos y la semana pasada en el bar…

-¿Estuviste ahí? - Harry lo miró extrañado, pero sabía que Draco no le daría más información- Parkinson y yo teníamos un motivo para hablarnos, ahora que Hermione y tú dejaron claro que no volverán, es inútil que Parkinson y yo continuemos haciéndolo. – Harry retomó su camino, pero antes de continuar se giró hacia el rubio- Si quieres un consejo, déjalas en paz. Ya hiciste lo necesario para dejar claro, que no pretendes que sean parte de tu nueva vida.

Draco se quedó en su lugar mientras analizaba las palabras que Potter había dicho. Supo en esos minutos, que había cometido un error horrible al recurrir a él, de todas las personas, probablemente Harry sería el último en ayudarle. Así, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber pensado que Potter ayudaría, regreso debatido a su departamento donde intentó concentrarse, pero fue imposible. Ese mismo día, escribió a Ginny Weasley una carta se reunieron un bar, para olvidar sus problemas.

Blaise Zabini estaba entre la espada y la pared, en realidad, entre Pansy, su novia y Draco, su mejor amigo. Ahora que las personas más importantes para él se habían alejado completamente por más de dos semanas, supo que las cosas estaba mal y que tal vez, era su responsabilidad ayudar a emendar eso, pero cuando le comentó a Pansy, ella se molestó bastante y amenazó con dejar el restaurante si no dejaba de hablar de Draco Malfoy. Así que decidió intentarlo por el otro lado, convencería a Draco de hacerlo posible por recuperar a la pelinegra.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Draco recostado en el sillón mientras veía a Blaise acomodarse la corbata frente al espejo.

-Completamente, todo mundo está invitado. Pansy no ha dejado de mencionarlo, está tan emocionada por el homenaje a Hermione, no puedo creer que no supieras.- Quitó la vista del espejo y miró a su amigo- Hasta Ginny Weasley está invitada.

-No, sabía- Draco cerró los puños con fuerza- no me ha comentado nada.

-Entonces, ¿vas conmigo?-

Draco asintió con la cabeza, determinado a llegar a esa fiesta y hacerlo posible por tener unos segundos ya sea con Pansy o con Hermione, pero estaba seguro que lo conseguiría. Convenció a Blaise de pasar a su casa antes para poder cambiarse por algo más apropiado. Salió, agradecido de que su prometida estuviera fuera de la ciudad para poder hacer lo necesario, en caso de que lo necesitara.

Llegaron al ministerio, Draco recordó el primer día que Hermione entró, ella estaba tan nerviosa que no dejaba de reírse, a él le pareció encantador. La fila para entrar al evento era enorme, Blaise tenía razón, todo mundo había sido invitado al homenaje. Se formaron para entrar, pero el encargado de las listas, los reconoció y los pasó al frente.

-La señorita Parkinson lo está esperando, señor Zabini- dijo el joven. Los dos estaban por ingresar, cuando el encargado les llamó- Perdón señor Malfoy, me parece que no está en la lista de invitados y no lo puedo dejar pasar sin una invitación o sin su nombre en la lista.

-Vine conmigo- dijo Blaise golpeando el brazo de Draco para que pudieran ingresar, pero una barrera mágica impidió el paso del rubio. – Iré por Pansy, espera aquí. – dijo Blaise cuando notó que Draco comenzaba a desesperarse y a llamar la atención de los demás presentes esperando poder entrar al ministerio.

Cuando pasaron más de diez minutos, y Draco no veía señales de su amigo, decidió hacerse a un lado y permitir que los demás invitados siguieran entrando. Comenzaba a sentir que el aire le faltaba, se acercó a un pilar del ministerio y dejo que su cuerpo intentará relajarse para evitar algún ataque de pánico.

Dentro del ministerio, Hermione localizó a Pansy, su vestido largo de lentejuelas verdes estaba frente a Blaise, quien tenía cara de haberse metido en problemas. Iba a acercarse a la pareja, cuando Harry y Ron la interceptaron diciendo que ya la estaban esperando para comenzar el evento. Nerviosa, Hermione se dejó llevar por sus amigos y les pidió que la acompañaran hasta el pódium donde los invitados exigían unas palabras de la homenajeada. Minutos después, cuando Hermione terminó su discurso sobre la lucha de la igualdad de género para brujas y criaturas mágicas femeninas, su jefe decidió tomar el pódium y dar unas palabras de agradecimiento a los invitados, después inauguró el baile y Hermione aprovecho para buscar a Pansy entre la multitud, pues desde que había comenzado su discurso, no la había visto. Regresó al último lugar donde la vio; seguía ahí, discutiendo con Blaise.

-No puedes hacer eso- dijo Pansy- está mal, Blaise. Si Hermione no quiso a Draco aquí fue por algo y si yo no la convencí de lo contrario, es porque me pareció lo correcto.

-¿Qué sabes tú lo que es correcto? Draco no ha dejado de darle vueltas al asunto para ver cómo puede recuperar tu amistad.- habló Blaise perdiendo la paciencia- ¡Por Merlín! Hasta recurrió a Potter….

-Esta no es mi noche, es de Hermione- dijo Pansy- yo no le pedí que no lo invitará, ello lo decidió así, Draco lo decidió así.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto Blaise molesto, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la homenajeada

-Hermione me dijo lo que paso en París y cómo siempre, las cosas son así porque Draco lo decidió. Él decidió alejarnos de su vida… él decidió perder a Hermione antes que pedir perdón por sus malas decisiones.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Hermione dejándose ver.

-Estaba a fuera, por favor déjalo hablar…- suplicó Blaise

Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente se retiró de ahí y caminó hacia la salida. Dudaba que Draco siguiera fuera esperando, lo conocía, él se habría hartado e ido de ahí cuando no le negaron el paso. No quería que su amiga estuviera discutiendo con su novio, únicamente por culpa de Draco, estaba dispuesta a hablar con él si eso era lo que hacía falta. Para su sorpresa, Draco seguía a fuera, la calle estaba vacía y no había más fila. Solamente la silueta de Draco recargado en el pilar de mármol era visible. Hermione se acercó, se dio cuenta que el joven estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y que tenía la cara más pálida de lo normal. Le tocó el hombro esperando haciéndolo reaccionar.

-Quería hablar con Pansy- soltó Draco de pronto cuando notó la presencia de Hermione quien ya se había girado probablemente mal interpretando las palabras de Draco, él no sé refería a que no quería hablar con ella y Hermione ya estaba de espaldas, alejándose de él- ¡PERDÓN!- gritó el con todas sus fuerzas, lo que provoco que Hermione se girará- ¡PERDÓN POR HABERME METIDO CON ALGUIEN EN NUESTRA PROPIA CAMA!, ¡PERDÓN POR NO HABERTE DICHO LO MUCHO QUE ME ARREPIENTO DE HABERLO HECHO!, ¡PERDÓN POR NO HABERTE SEGUIDO CUANDO TE FUISTE A PARÍS!, ¡PERDÓN POR NO HABERTE DICHO QUE YO TAMPOCO PUEDO SACARTE DE MI MENTE!

Hermione se quedó inmóvil, mirando a Draco mientras él se intentaba a acercarse a ella. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente para susurrarle algo al oído, en esos momentos, Hermione se dio cuenta que no estaban solos, que había fotógrafos, prensa y varios invitados mirándolos atentamente.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Draco necesita sufrir más? Espero sus reviews.**

 **Pd. Si alguna de ustedes seguía mi otra historia, puede pasar a mi perfil para ver que pasará con ella (:**


	9. ¿Katie? ¿Theo?

**¡Felices fiestas!**

 **¿Cómo están? Espero haya tenido una increíble Navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos, mis mejores deseos.**

 **Gracias por seguir conmigo y está historia, las dejo leer.**

 **Besos, PW.**

* * *

Hermione tomaba un té tranquilizante mientras pedía a la prensa salir de su oficina. Tenía demasiado trabajo y la prensa definitivamente se estaba interponiendo en el. Era la tercera reportera que sacaba a la fuerza. Le parecía sorprendente que la noticia más importante de aquella noche no fuese el valiente trabajo que ella y su oficina habían hecho por el derecho de las brujas sino que el drama que Draco Malfoy había protagonizado fue el verdadero protagonista; quien ni siquiera había llamado aún para disculparse por el alboroto ocasionado o para explicar qué fue lo que había hecho. Aquella noche, cuando Hermione lo hizo a un lado cuando notó la presencia de la presa, él simplemente se movió a un costado de Hermione y desapareció frente a todos justo cuando los flashes de las cámaras comenzaron a iluminar el lugar. Ella no lo entendía, ¿para qué disculparse?, ¿qué sentido tenía ahora?

Hermione dejó su taza a un lado, no estaba funcionando, prefirió pasear por su oficina esperando poder oxigenar su cerebro y alejar a aquel rubio de su mente, cuando Theo Nott se anunciaba en la puerta de la oficina.

-¿Aún sigues aquí?- preguntó Theo, notó el té humeante pero prefirió no comentar nada

-Pansy salió a una cita con Zabini, no me apetece estar sola en mi casa- Hermione se detuvo y miró por la ventana mientras Theo hablaba

-Sigue la prensa acampando fuera de tu casa- él la vio asentir sin despegar la mirada de la ventana- Tienes que hacer algo Herms. Utiliza la atención que tienes ahora sobre ti…

-¡Es que me parece insoportable!- gritó Hermione llevándose las manos a los cabeza- No puedo creer que el profeta y todos los diarios locales prefieran cubrir la nota de mi relación con él a hablar aunque sea un poco de todo lo que hemos estado haciendo. ¿Qué de emocionante tiene mi relación con él? Estuvimos juntos por más de un año sin mantenerlo en secreto y a nadie pareció importarle.

-Sí, pero él ahora está comprometido- Theo se acercó a ella y la obligó a sentarse en la silla- tal vez esperan verte actuar de manera inesperada por primera vez en toda tu vida. - Hermione rodó los ojos y después aceptó la invitación de Theo para salir a cenar, solamente iba a terminar de redactar un par de cartas y saldrían de ahí, sin sospechar que la prensa ya estaba también fuera del ministerio esperando poder tener noticias de la bruja más brillante de todo Londres.

Draco Malfoy miraba con desesperación la ventana más grande de su departamento como si la respuesta fuese a llegar volando por ella. Bebía un poco de Brandy y trataba de evitar ver el reloj. Sabía que Blaise había salido a una cita con Pansy, no lo culpaba, de hecho estaba feliz de que la pelinegra aceptará salir con su amigo, puesto que después de la escenita que hizo en el evento de Hermione, Pansy estaba sumamente molesta con Blaise por haber llevado al rubio al evento, sabiendo que ni ella ni Hermione lo querían cerca. Miró desde su lugar la edición vespertina del profeta, la cual descansaba en la mesa junto a su vaso de brandy. Miró el encabezado:

 _¿Malfoy -Bell= Granger?_

 _El rubio rompecorazones, Draco Malfoy, después de haber decepcionado a todas las mujeres solteras de Londres al haber anunciado su compromiso con la encantadora Katie Bell a principios de este año, casualmente cuando Hermione Granger volvió de París. No habíamos notado esta coincidencia hasta que la semana pasada, cuando el mundo mágico se disponía a celebrar a la bruja, por su amplia contribución a los derechos de las criaturas y brujas, Draco Malfoy apareció en el recinto sin tener una invitación formal, alcoholizado y con varios ramos de flores, esperando a que la dulce bruja saliera para poder gritarle a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que la ama, pero tal vez no estaba listo para hacerlo, pues cuando notó la presencia de la prensa, desapareció con la ayuda de su varita. Hasta ahora, no hemos podido localizar a los jóvenes enamorados, el señor Malfoy parece haberse evaporado del mapa, pues ni al trabajo se ha reportado, mientras la señorita Granger, no ha dejado el ministerio más que para llegar por la noche a su casa y salir temprano de esta para irse al trabajo y de la futura señora Malfoy, no hemos podido confirmar su paradero, fuentes cercanas a la familia aseguran que está en Francia asoleándose en las playas de Saint Tropez junto a su futura madre política, preparándose para el compromiso._

Draco terminó de leer el artículo, lo había leído tantas veces que ya había memorizado un par de líneas, estaba molesto por la exageración del mismo, ni siquiera llevaba flores, aunque tal vez debió de haberlo hecho. Bebió el último trago de su brandy y después de mirar por última vez en la foto del artículo, la expresión de Hermione mientras él desaparecía frente a ella dejándola sola con la prensa, arrugó el pedazo de papel y lo aventó al fuego viendo cómo se consumía rápidamente. Segundos después no quedaba nada del artículo y Ginny Weasley salió del fuego con un periódico en la mano igual al periódico que Draco acaba de quemar.

-¿Estuviste ahí?- preguntó Ginny sirviendo una copa para ella -Yo me encontré a Harry, estuvimos hablando por demasiado tiempo que cuando nos dimos cuenta, el evento de Hermione había terminado y solo quedaban pocos asistentes.

-¿Hablaste con Potter?- preguntó Draco viendo a la pelirroja beber de un solo trago todo el vaso - Solo estuve unos minutos antes de salir de ahí.

-Huir de ahí más bien- Ginny dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Por qué la dejaste ahí, Draco? ¿Por qué no terminaste de decirle lo que estabas diciendo? Tuviste tu oportunidad, era la única que vas a tener por mucho tiempo…

\- ¡Por Merlín, Weasley!- Draco levantó su vaso amenazando con aventarlo- estas sonando como… Pansy.

-Bueno, tal vez Parkinson sabe lo que dice- Ginny se giró hacia el televisor- ahora cállate y ve esto para que de una vez me digas que demonios vas a hacer.

Draco miró de reojo el televisor, le parecía un objeto muggle inútil, pero en su tiempo, había sido bastante popular y Pansy lo había convencido de comprar uno. Así que ahora miraba el programa mágico que Ginny había seleccionado. Primero comenzaron hablando del mundial de quidditch y el resultado de los últimos partidos, después de Hogwarts no se volvió a preocupar por el deporte, pero Ginny parecía especialmente interesada. Minutos después, cuando Draco ya no miraba el televisor, la voz de Hermione lo hizo girar en su propio eje, dejar su vaso y poner completa atención a la bruja. Al parecer, el diario sabía de las actividades de Hermione porque no dejaban su casa ni un segundo, así que cuando la joven, llego a su casa acompañada de Theo Nott la prensa se volvió loca, incluso comenzaron una transmisión en vivo.

-¿Está en vivo?- preguntó Theo -¿Saben que están invadiendo la privacidad de la señorita Granger? - Draco rodó los ojos molesto por ver a Hermione susúrrale algo al oído.

-¿Señorita Granger?- gritó un reportero- ¿Sabes usted del paradero de Draco Malfoy? ¿Es verdad que canceló su compromiso? ¿Está dentro de su casa?- el reportero seguía haciendo preguntas absurdas hasta que Hermione giró hacia la cámara más cercana y comenzó a hablar

-¿Sabían que las banshee están en peligro de ser expulsadas de su propio hogar? Me parece injusto que nadie éste haciendo nada por respetar el patrimonio de ellas, si bien pueden ser un mal augurio, pero no las hace ofensivas ni peligrosas. Pueden dar miedo, pero necesitamos respetar su vivienda.

La transmisión en vivo se detuvo, el televisor se quedó unos segundos en negro y después Ginny apago el aparato muggle. Draco rio en lo bajo agradecido por la personalidad de Hermione, solo ella sería capaz de utilizar una transmisión en vivo para hablar de los derechos de alguna criatura fea. Ginny no lo encontró tan gracioso, al contrario miraba atenta a Draco.

-Creo que Hermione ya hizo su decisión Draco. No le bastó con que pidieras perdón, vaya que mujer, no pudo esperarse ni un poco para irse a los brazos bien torneados de Nott.

-¿Crees que estén juntos?- preguntó Draco esperando que la mujer frente a él dijera que no

-¿Por qué otra razón Hermione le llevaría a su casa?- Ginny vio los ojos grises de Draco con una ligera tristeza, pero después invitó a Ginny a pasar unos días fuera del país, pensando en tal vez ir a la costa Francia.

Hermione estaba a punto de terminar su cena con Theo cuando recibió una carta de Blaise. Había aceptado la cena con Theo porque definitivamente no quería volver a casa, porque después de haberlo pensado arduamente, con ayuda de Pansy por supuesto, se percató que lo único que quería de Theo Nott era una relación de trabajo y tal vez una amistad. No estaba lista para intentar algo más, no mientras Draco estuviera cerca. La carta de Blaise pedía la ayuda de Hermione puesto que Pansy había bebido demasiado y estaba indispuesta para aparecer en casa. La bruja, tuvo que hacer los encantamientos necesarios para permitir la aparición de la pareja a la residencia, pero no lo pensó bien, ya que ella misma no pudo a parecer en su casa, por lo que tuvo que cruzar la entrada llena de reporteros. Theo se ofreció acompañarla, e intentó persuadir a la prensa, pero Hermione aprovecho la atención para hablar de los recientes problemas que estaban en la oficina. Sonrió para sí misma cuando la cámara dejo de grabarla y le permito llegar a su hogar, mientras Theo Nott también se marchaba.

Al siguiente día, la luz del día daba completamente en el rostro de Pansy, trató de rodar pero se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cama, sino en el sillón de la sala. Abrió los ojos y vio a Hermione dormir incomoda en el sillón frente a ella y Blaise era quien no dejaba que la joven se moviera. Como pudo, logró salirse del abrazo asfixiante de su novio, se puso de pie y notó que la cabeza le giraba demasiado y le costaba trabajo mantenerse en pie. Recordó la noche anterior, donde Blaise únicamente quería hablar de Draco y ella lo único que pudo hacer fue beber demasiado alcohol. Así que, la mañana siguiente pagaba las consecuencias, imaginó que todo se había salido de control, ver a Hermione y a Blaise dormir en la sala le hizo suponer que se había puesto demasiado nefasta, por lo tanto iba a remediar sus errores preparando el mejor desayuno que se le ocurrió. Preparó los sartenes necesarios y prendió la cafetera para comenzar, pero el timbre de la puerta principal le distrajo de sus actividades. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para atender la puerta, no quería que los durmientes despertaran hasta que ella terminara el desayuno.

-Busco a Hermione Granger- escuchó Pansy una dulce voz cuando abrió la puerta.

¿Katie Bell?- Pansy se quedó sorprendida frente a la inesperada visita.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Espero actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

 **Espero sus reviews. Gracias por seguir conmigo, ¡FELICES FIESTAS!**

 **pd: chequen mi nueva historia**

 _Más fuerte que yo_

 _Su mejor amiga acaba de ganarse una enorme responsabilidad: defender a Hermione Granger, la primera sospechosa en la desaparición de Harry Potter. Él nunca había sentido la compasión tan cerca de él, ¿Por qué de pronto Draco Malfoy está tan interesando en el trabajo de su amiga?_


End file.
